Spring Turns Into Winter
by Northernstar99
Summary: A whole entire kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young Valaryian girl, it is her and her alone who has the power to save them all and destroy them all as they fight for the Iron Throne, her name is Guinevere Velaryon. She alone will stand against the houses of Westeros. Two men with whom she must decide is her destiny and fate, The Kingslayer or The Young Wolf. Jaime/OC & Robb/OC
1. The Beginning

**My first fanfic story! Hope you all like or love it as much as I do. I will try to update as soon as possible, now that summer is here…finally I will get to relax and write more. I have read all the recent books of A Song of Ice and Fire and have watched the series, Game of Thrones. So I will combine those two and put my O/C in to those events as best as I can. Robb/OC & Jaime/OC. Every one is a little bit older. Guinevere is about sixteen. This is Guinevere's outfit/dress until she gets to King's Landing and what Guinevere looks like:**

. /thetinkerfairy/26996625/9154/9154_ 

_**I do not own anything and the story and the characters except my O/Cs. All belongs to George R.R. Martin.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning **_

The year was 298 AL, it was just the beginning of the year. Guinevere Velaryon had been sitting on a wood bench for a while now. With the other highborn ladies of Winterfell, sewing with them had been a bore to her. She wanted adventure, action, and most of all she wanted to get out of Winterfell. She had to admit though she did love the Starks as if they were her own family. Guinevere suddenly remembered her words, _The Old, the True, the Brave._ She had also recalled her father, Lord Monford Velaryon saying the words to her every time she had been scared. She had dreaded those words every time they had been said to anyone. Although, Guinevere had been very annoyed and quickly irritated by her family's actions towards others, but once she had been taken away by King Robert Baratheon as an act of treason because her family's loyalty belonged to the old dragons themselves, the Targaryens instead of the crown, she was immediately given as a ward to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell she had missed them and they had almost caused another war over her. Especially her older brother, Daemon Velaryon II, Warrior of the Tides. She was told by Theon Greyjoy, heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands, also another ward of Lord Eddard Stark because of his father's rebellion against the crown, that was another thing they had in common…they are here because of their father's actions. Theon had told her that her brother was very angry at her being taken away as a punishment that he had stormed in through the doors of King's Landing, into the throne room and demanded that I be released to my family, and that apparently after that happened King Robert had told or actually roared that she had been taken as a punishment because of their loyalty to the sliver-haired dragons and since my brother was a boy at the age of seventeen King Robert did not feel that he should die for he was merely protecting his younger sibling, but the king kept his eye on the young sliver haired boy. She had not been surprised by her older brother's actions and she honestly had expected worse. When she had told Theon about it he had laughed about it and whispered in her ear, "A seahorse should know when it is time to be wise and obey their orders, and when it is time to disobey and be reckless." She had send a shiver down her spine when he told her that until a warm hand touched her shoulder and told Theon to stop trying to scare her. It had at first always been Robb who had been the one to comfort her or protect her from others then Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard had finally warmed up to her and she had been a little more closer to him than Robb because he had understood her a little. Now Theon had warmed up to her as well. Even though she was a southerner, she felt that in her blood and heart she was a northerner. Every one of the Starks had welcomed her with open arms when she had first arrived especially Lady Catelyn of House Tully. Guinevere had always felt that Lady Stark was like a mother to her when she had lost her own mother.

She had been told that she had looked like Lyanna Stark herself. Some Velaryons did favor in the traits in appearance of the Targaryens like their silver hair and lilac eyes and her house was also Valaryians as well. Her brother did look like a Targaryen while she looked like a Stark especially like King Robert Baratheon's late betrothed, Lyanna Stark. With her flawless face, her grey eyes, and dark, long, curly hair. The boys would joke with her about the king one day abducting her is she was ever seen by him. She awkwardly laughed at their comment, but when Jon and Theon kept on saying the different men who would abduct her, then when Theon had suggested that maybe one day in the middle of the night while she was sleeping the Kingslayer would climb up her vines to her window, sneak into her chambers, and snatch her from her bed without the slightest noise, then ride away into the darkness of the kingsroad, hide her away into a tower that touched the clouds, then Robb had slightly yelled at Theon to shut his mouth or he'll slice his throat. The next day, she had woken up to find that all the vines had been cut down. Then again Guinevere had known Robb being so protective over her. She had to be honest though she had felt safe when Robb would bring out his over-protective side to others, it even had sometimes made her laugh.

She returned to the action she was doing when a small hand slightly tugged on her sleeve. She could now hear the older and younger boys laugh as arrows were being an shot and missed by the sound of it. Guinevere had wondered how long Arya would last sewing. She smirked at the young she wolf. She was sewing or at least trying to sew some sort of animal maybe a wolf or a pig, Guinevere couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Guinevere had a much closer relationship with Arya than with Sansa, but she still loved and cared for the two little wolfs.

Seeing Arya waiting impatiently for her to do something, Guinevere put down her sewing cloth and needle onto the end table and said to septa Mordane,

"May Arya and I be excused…I need to borrow her for a little while."

Septa Mordane looked suspiciously at the two girls. She opened her mouth to say something until Guinevere interrupted her saying,

"I give you my word I'll make Lady Arya finish her sewing."

Guinevere gave the old woman a polite smile as she said,

"Fine. Lady Arya's sewing had better be completed once I see her or I'll tell her father that you had lied to me."

Arya looked a little displease at the thought of having to finish her sewing, but looked grateful as they got up and left the room quickly.

"Why did you have to tell her that I'll finish my sewing. I hate sewing." Arya told her.

She smiled. "Don't worry I'll finish your sewing plus we both are very bad so she won't even notice it was even me unless someone blabs about it." Guinevere said.

"Don't look at me. I don't rat you out. It's Sansa. Sometimes it just comes right out, I don't really mean to do it to you purpose-".

Guinevere stopped walking and kneeled down in front of the girl. She smiled and said to her.

"I know Arya, I know you were only jesting. Now come one let's teach your brothers and Theon how to shoot an arrow and teach them a lesson" Arya nodded excitedly and they continued to the practice yard where the rest of them were along with Lord and Lady Stark and Theon standing above them on a balcony watching Bran shoot arrows.

Guinevere and Arya had snuck quietly into the weapons shed and grabbed a bow and arrow. They quietly made their way behind a wooden gate. Guinevere had heard Bran shoot, then miss each time Robb, Jon, and Rickon laughing at him.

"And which one of you was a marcsmiths at ten. Keep practicing Bran. Go on." Eddard spoke, his voice loud, stern, and honorable. _That is how a man should sound like_, Guinevere thought.

Arya had strung her bow and placed her arrow in the right position waiting for the right moment to let go.

"Don't think too much Bran." Jon said.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb said.

Arya seemed to be taking their words in and following them. Before Bran had a chance to shoot his arrow, Arya shot her arrow and it went straight into the target. Guinevere had sat on the wooden gate watched with a pleasing and proud look on her face as all of the boys had turned around with shocked faces.

Arya smiled and curtsied like a lady. Bran dropped his bow and arrows and darted towards Arya. She laughed and ran away from him. He ran after her as they boys kept on laughing and saying,

"Keep up Bran. Faster." Jon said and Robb crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

They made their way towards her. She put her hands in her lap and tried to act innocent.

"So was this your doing Gwen?" Robb said.

"What really makes me wonder is how you managed to get both you and Arya out of septa Mordane's grasp. Did you promise her somethin'?" Theon said with a smirk.

She smiled at them and said politely. "I don't have in the slightest idea what you are accusing me of boys". She jumped off the gate and straightened out her skirts. Then she continued. "After all I am _just_ a _woman_. What could I possibly do with weapons of these sorts? Please tell me if I have no right to even wield a weapon?"

They boys had laughed at her jest while Theon had to leave because he had been called. She smiled and threw out her innocent act.

"Oh come on this stinks of your doing all over it. How else would Arya escape her septa's watchful eye." Jon said. Guinevere could feel Robb's gaze on her.

She turned to look at him until Theon came rushing back and said to them,

"Your lord father has a deserter. He asked we all come to the beheadin'…even your brother, Bran".

Guinevere could not believe what she was hearing. _He is only ten_, she thought _just a boy, this is not a sight for his young eyes to see_. She already knew that Lord Eddard could not be convinced. Bran would go to the beheading with Jon, Theon, and Robb while she had to stay here because in their minds, _this is not a sight for a lady's eyes. _Guinevere scoffed at their words.

She turned to Jon, but before she had time to say anything he spoke first his voice soft and gentle,

"Don't worry about him. I'll look after him while you're not with us. I promise."

She smiled at him and he returned it. Jon gently grabbed her hand and held onto it giving her a reassuring light squeeze.

She watched them as they mounted their horses and left through the gates of Winterfell. Jon looked back at her and smiled. Guinevere had hoped Robb would reassure her about Bran because she had always felt the relationship between her and Bran was like a brother and sister relationship and Robb knew that. It made her wonder why Robb was acting very strange today. Guinevere decided it was best to put those thoughts aside for now until he comes back at least.

**. . .**

It had been almost too long since the boys were gone. She tried not to worry, but it was no use. Guinevere decided to go to the godswood for some silence and peace. She picked up her skirts and made her way quickly into the godswoods. She was glad that no one was there.

She kneeled near the pond and looked into the pond's water. She felt as if she were almost in a trance or something. She gazed at it for what seemed like a long time.

Some rustling of leaves seemed to pull her immediately out of her trance and she looked up to see a worried Robb gazing at her. She smiled at him as he sat beside her.

"Are you alright, Gwen? You seemed a little out of it." Robb told her.

She gave a soft laugh and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing when you got back from the beading."

His worried face went away as she turned her gaze back to the water and smiled.

Robb was silent for a while.

Guinevere was now worried. She turned to him and out her hand on his upper arm.

"Robb what is it? You looked troubled. You can tell me." She said.

He sighed softly. "Jon Arryn, the hand of the kind is dead. The king is coming to Winterfell, Gwen. We can't keep doing this while he is here. People will surely tell him. They will think you are spoiled. Rotten bastards can't keep their mouths shut."

She nodded knowingly and rubbed his arm up and down. Robb looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. At first it was slow and gentle then it became passionate and Robb deepened their kiss. He put his hand through her hair and another on her waist. She put her hand on the back of his neck.

After a little while, they both fell to the ground. Their breathing was heavy and ragged. Robb's hand seemed to drop from her waist and sneakily made its way down her dress and onto her thigh. She chuckled softly at his attempt.

"What happened to not doing this anymore?" She felt him smile against her lips and mumble a reply.

"I said we can't do this when the king is here, but he won't be here in Winterfell for at least three days which gives us time to be together. Who knows what will happen when the king's family is here." She wasn't really listening to what he was saying until the last part about the king's family.

She sat straight up saying, "Wait, what?! The Lannisters are coming as well. Are you sure about this? Do you know what this means?"

Robb looked a bit confused then said to her,

"Please since you seem to have all the answers for everything enlighten me would you m'lady."

Guinevere smiled at Robb's formalities towards her. She rolled her grey eyes and said as she stood up and pulled Robb with her, holding his hands.

"It means that your lord father is to become maybe the next hand of the king. I mean weren't him and your lord father good friends after all like brothers people would actually tell me."

"I don't know Gwen, maybe, I guess, but it's been such a long time since they've seem each other and may I remind you that the last time they saw each other that things went bad then Jon was born."

Guinevere had almost forgotten about Jon and who he is. She felt sad for a moment because of the way Lady Stark treats him with so much hate and disgust. Jon never had it easy, but at least he had a father who actually cares for him and took him and treated him as his own just like he did with her. Guinevere was grateful for that she was chosen to be a ward of Lord Eddard instead of Lord Tywin. She wondered though what would have happened if she were his ward.

She came back to Robb and said, "Then ask your father what the king wants, but I'll bet two gold dragons that I am right."

Robb laughed at her and said, "And where, Gwen, did you get two gold dragons might I ask? You hardly do anything besides read your history books and go riding about into the deep woods."

She playfully smacked his arm and said, "I have my friends to thank for my money. No need to worry your pretty little head about it until well I use it against you…someday at least."

Robb laughed and lead her towards his horse saying, "We better hurry back to Winterfell or someone might think that we have been abducted." She nodded.

He helped her onto his horse and he sat behind her, holding onto her. It was silent between as they rode back to Winterfell. Guinevere had just now wanted to go away from Winterfell until the king and his party left then come back, but she her not being there would be noticed quickly.

As they rode into Winterfell, Guinevere saw the Stark children gathered around Theon and Jon while they were holding what seems to be like direwolves.

"You seem to leave the part of the execution where your family got direwolves." She said.

"Well we got found them on our way back…their mother died from an antler being stabbed in its throat. Each direwolf for my brothers and sisters."

"And what did you name them?" She asked.

He chuckled as they dismounted his horse. He held onto her waist as he helped her down and said,

"Well Arya named hers Nymeria, Sansa named hers Lady, Rickon named his Shaggydog-don't ask me why he even named it that, Bran hasn't named his yet, but he will probably name it something like Rickon's, I named mine, Grey Wind-"

Guinevere interrupted him saying, "Did Jon get a wolf as well…he is a Stark I know it…I can see it in his eyes."

Robb slightly laughed and reassured her, "Jon did get a direwolf…Gwen," He sighed and put his hand through his hair and turned to look at Jon saying, "Gwen, he named his Ghost. It was an albino one, Theon jested about it being Jon and called him a bastard."

She grinded her teeth and said, "I'm going to kill him."

She wretched herself out of Robb's grasp, but as she made her way towards them she got woozy and almost fainted and fell to the ground until Jory Cassel catched her.

She could see every thing starting to blur around her and she heard people's voices shouting to get help. Everything blackened as Jory picked her up and brought her to the maester.

All that Guinevere remembered was that the king was coming to Winterfell along with the Lannisters and his family to do gods know what damage here.

_**~Fin~**_

**Until next time. Sorry there is now Jaime in this chapter meant to make it quick, but I felt that I needed to explain Guinevere as a ward, person, and her relationships. Asks yourselves though…why is Guinevere so scared of the Kingslayer…maybe they knew each other ;). All will be explained during the next chapter promise. **

**Hope you all like it, will be trying to update earlier. **

_**Next chapter: The maester's reason for why Guinevere fainted, the king's arrival, and the feast, and maybe a certain someone why fall…who knows you'll just have to wait, see, and read.**_


	2. A Little Run In With Trouble

**Here is the second chapter to my story. Hope you all enjoy it! This is Guinevere's dress until she gets to kings landing: ** . /thetinkerfairy/26996625/9154/9154_

**Guinevere's nightgown: **

. /_cb20120525155819/merlin1/images/thumb/e/ee/580px -Morgana_in_nightgown184239_ /310px-580px-Morgana_in_nightgown184239_

Guinevere woke to a blurry vision and a dry throat. Her vision had cleared up as she saw Lord Eddard sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her chambers. She seemed to be in her nightgown. She managed to sit herself up and lean over to Lord Stark and shook him softly.

He awoke immediately and smiled at her. She leaned against the headboard of her bed.

"You're awake Gwen." He said.

She smiled at him and said, "What happened? All I remember is getting angry and then nothing, but blackness."

He chuckled softly "Aye, you did faint though. You've been asleep for almost two days now. Everyone's been very worried about you. The maester said you might have passed out from a very high fever, but now that I see you…I think he is mistaken. What did happen though?"

Her smile disappeared from her face as she suddenly remembered the dream that she had while she was unconscious. Tears started to build up in her eyes. Lord Eddard, no Ned had been like a father to her every since she had came to Winterfell. The dream was of Ned dying. _It was so clear_, she thought, _like it was real_.

Ned looked at the Guinevere with a concerned look and gently grabbed her hands into his and whispered softly to her, "What is it, love? Why are you crying…you can tell me?"

Guinevere looked at Ned in the eyes. She was trying to not cry and instead be strong like the Valaryian she was, but as she was telling him her dream she started to let the tears roll down her face.

"While I was unconscious, I had one of my nightmares again…-"

Guinevere could barely tell him about here nightmares…the ones she has been having ever since she was just a little girl. She had thought her nightmares had gone away, but now they seem to come back.

She continued in a soft yet terrified voice, "I saw eight direwolves on a grey field. It was so cold. The skies were so black and they had the color of blood in them. I could hear thunder storms, I saw lighting strike in the distance near a tall hill. I saw the eight direwolves being circled by lions…golden lions with blood on their mouths. The lions would try to provoke the wolves, but they would not back down. One of the lions…they…attacked the largest direwolf. The l-lion _ripped_ the direwolf's h-head off. The lion killed the wolf, and then the other lions went to the other wolves and butchered them all. Tearing their bodies apart. It was so b-brutal-"

She let the tears roll down her cheeks. Ned came forward and held her like a father would hold his daughter. He gently stroked her hair as she held onto him.

"It's alright, Gwen. You need not tell me more. I'll ask the maester to get you some milk of poppy to help you sleep." He told her.

She shook her head and said to him, "Its happening again isn't it."

"The nightmares are nothing, but a curse to me." She spat out against his chest.

She felt as if she were going mad and there was nothing she could do about it. Guinevere had remembered that the nightmares had only stopped after the Greyjoy Rebellion. She could see the outcome of any battle events, but wondered why Ned did not tell anyone about her gifts. It would surely help them by a lot.

"Sshh calm down, child. Don't work yourself up. Tell no one about alright." Ned said.

She nodded and he continued, "Alright now get some rest. By the morrow the king will already be here and you have to be there. He will want to see you in person. Don't be scared, but try to be polite after all he is _the king_"

She nodded and smiled. She wiped her nose and tears on a cloth near by as Ned left her chambers. She laid back in her bed and soon sleep took her.

**. . .**

Guinevere kept tossing and turning in her sleep, whimpering ever so often. It was just in the mid-morning when one of her maids, Pella came in and shook her gently, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. Guinevere's eyes popped open and she hugged Pella as if her life depended on it. Guinevere seemed to notice that she was sweating. She had the same nightmare of dying. She could not bring herself to tell Ned that her nightmare was about the Lannisters killing the Starks and that he had died first then his family was picked off to die one by one.

Pella held onto Guinevere and said, "M'lady have your nightmares come back after all these years." Guinevere nodded.

Pella knew that Guinevere had nightmares, but she never told her what they were about as a promise to Ned that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even his sons and daughters after she had told him the outcome of the Greyjoy Rebellion. They stayed like that for a while until Pella had made sure that Guinevere was alright.

Pella got up from the bed and brought Guinevere with her as she said,

"M'lady we have to get you ready for the royal family's arrival. I suggest we choose your blue silk dress, and then get you a light blue fur cloak. Wouldn't you look lovely in it…yes I think we shall go with that."

Guinevere nodded. She had always gone with what Pella had picked out for her mainly because she had liked whatever she had picked out for her. Pella was always a faithful servant to her.

Pella had Guinevere slip on her blue silk dress and then had tied the laces of the dress in the back. Guinevere had decided to let her dark curly hair go down and have her bangs be pinned in the side. She looked at herself in the mirror and Pella smiled at her work.

Pella had left Guinevere to go to help with the chambers being set for the royal family while Guinevere had made her way into the area where the gates of Winterfell would be opened for the king's arrival.

Guinevere stood behind the Stark family along with Jon and Theon. They truly did look like Northerners, then again so did she with her grey eyes and long face exactly like Lyanna Stark.

She was jumbled out of her thought when she had heard Lady Stark speak to Sansa saying, "Where's Arya? Sansa where's your sister?" Sansa shrugged coldly.

Arya came running in with a helmet on her head. Robb, Theon, Jon, and her started to slightly smirk and then laugh at her as Ned said as he grabbed Arya by the upper arm,

"Hey, what are you doing with that on?" He took off the helmet and handed it to someone. He continued, "Go on." He gestured towards Bran.

Arya pushed Bran and told him to move. Just in time the king's party had just came in on their horses. A handful of the kingsguard rode in alog with Prince Joffrey, who was staring at Sansa causing her to smile and blush and The Hound behind him. The queen in her carriage rode in behind them was King Robert who rode in on his horse. _He was a fat and old man_, she thought, _then once a long time ago he was the most handsome man with muscles. _

When the king rode in closer to them, everyone had kneeled down including Guinevere with their heads down. She suddenly had the felling she was being watched right now by every one of the king's party. The king's horse came to a stop and he stepped down from it just as Queen Cersei, her handmaidens, and Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella stepped out of the carriage. The king strode over to Ned and the rest of the Starks. The king gestured with his hand for Ned to stand up and everyone followed his movements.

All eyes were on Ned and King Robert now.

The king looked at Ned from head to toe and said in a stern tone of voice, "You've got fat."

Guinevere could tell almost everyone had a slight worried expression on their face, but for some apparent reason Guinevere did not. Ned gestured with his eyes and head towards King Robert's belly. The king laughed and Ned laughed with him. They hugged each other like brothers would. The king greeted Lady Stark by her birth name and hugged her as well with a smile on his face.

He ruffled Rickon's hair then went back to Ned and said, "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell you've been."

Ned smiled at the king and told him, "Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Queen Cersei came forward and more closer to the Stark family while Arya had asked where the Imp or actually Tyrion Lannister was. Then Sansa had snapped at her to shut up. Ned bowed his head to the queen and kissed her ring and greeted her by his queen and Lady Stark had curtsied and addressed her by her queen. Queen Cersei smiled sweetly yet in her smile their was a hint of coldness and as she studied everyone she looked like she was judging them.

King Robert ignored her and went to greet the Stark children.

He shook Robb's hand in a strong handshake, "What have we here? You must be Robb."

He went down the line of Starks. Approaching Sansa, he spoke, "My you're a pretty one."

King Robert came towards Arya when he stopped all of the sudden. He was now looking at her. He had finally noticed her and now everyone seemed to notice Guinevere Velaryon, the Beauty of Dirtmark, and the Doppelganger of Lyanna Stark. Sansa had moved slightly to Arya has the king whispered Lyanna's name and held out his hand as if he were touching something that he thought would break.

Guinevere didn't flinch away from his hand almost touching her cheek, she didn't feel angry or disgusted by him, but she had felt pity for the king after all these years of bring a prisoner of his infatuated love for Lyanna Stark.

Guinevere curtsied to the king and greeted him by his grace then had given him a gentle smile. She kept her eyes on the king as did he keep his eyes on her. Ned finally spoke and said, "Your Grace, this is Lady Guinevere of House Velaryon. You remember her brother."

The king averted his gaze towards Ned as she had caught a cold stare from the queen. Guinevere didn't return the stare, but simply ignored it. The king spoke again, "Of course I remember him, the damn fool came striding into my kingdom as if he had owned the damn place…Ned take me to your crypt I want to pay my respects."

The queen rolled her eyes and spoke, "We've riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned" The king said, completely ignoring the queen and strode off to where the crypt was. Ned had given the queen an apologetic look and followed King Robert. Arya had again asked Sansa where the "Imp" was and she snapped more quickly at her to shut up. The queen glanced at them, then at Guinevere from head to toe. She walked to her brother, Ser Jaime and demanded him to go and find the "little beast".

Lady Stark had guided everyone to their chambers to go and get ready for the feast. Guinevere had been walking down an abandoned hall which was a short cut to her own chambers which she had discovered when it was her fifteenth name day, when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a hidden archway. She gave a short gasp, and then relief washed over her as she had found it to be only Robb. He gazed at her from head to toe. His hands were all over her body. She had tried to slightly push him away, but found it difficult when he found that her weakness was kissing her neck. She let little moans escape her lips. Robb mumbled against her of how he just had to see her after seeing her in her dress. She smirked at his comment.

He started to undo his breeches and lift up her skirts when they started to hear footsteps coming. He quickly laced his breeches and she pulled down her skirts. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and said he'd see her later as he went down a corner the archway.

She came out of the archway and nearly bumped into someone before they had cached her. She mumbled sorry as she looked up to see that she had bumped into Jaime Lannister. He smirked at her. She had tried to pull away from him, putting some distance between them, but he had kept a firm grip on her upper arms.

She sighed and forced a polite smile onto her face, "Ser Jaime. What a _pleasant_ surprise…what brings you down here so deep in the castle?"

He chuckled and said, "I wanted to…explore."

"And did you get something from this little expedition around Winterfell." She asked a little too polite.

He smiled at her, the smile that cuts like a knife. She managed to wedge herself out of his grip. Guinevere took a couple steps back. He looked strangely at her.

"Might I ask why you aren't getting ready for the feast like the other ladies of the castle are and instead here _under_ the grounds of Winterfell, getting your pretty skirts dirty."

She rolled her grey eyes and said in an almost irritated voice, "Why is that any of your business, Ser Jaime?"

He shrugged. "Just curious I guess."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Yes so I have heard, but what an interesting…choice of words."

"Oh really. What about your words? _Hear me roar_."

He laughed. "_The old, the true, the brave_. What do those words even mean…at least mine are saying some kind of meaning."

Guinevere knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, but she kept her mouth shut as he continued, "I'm a lion, you are a what, a seahorse or something. Do you know what the people call your house? After all, since the Targaryens came here before then your house came. The people call your house a doppelganger of House Targaryen, they say that your house is like a servant to theirs."

Guinevere scoffed at him. She knew she sounded arrogant by doing this action. She rolled her eyes and looked him in the eyes.

"I may not have a great house, but at least my house is nothing like yours or theirs and that is what I am most grateful for. My house is ancient, our blood is from the old Valyria and it runs through our veins. We are from the ancient therefore _we are old;_ we are proud which makes us _true, and brave. _I don't really give a shit about what _the Kingslayer_ thinks about my house for I will be dammed if you think that for a second I am beneath your house for you are sorely mistaken for thinking that we will just lay down and play dead or turn a blind eye."

With that she had stormed off into the direction of her chambers. _How dare he_, she thought, he _may be born into golden shit, but he would take her down so easily, not without a fight._ Her face a turned into a cold and stone expression as she remembered both the Targaryen and Stark words…_winter is coming_…_fire and blood_.

_Maybe_, Guinevere thought, _I will take the thrown with fire, ice, and blood_.

_**~Fin~**_

_**Hope you like this chapter. **___

_**Next chapter: The feast and a falling, and a little Robb /OC & Jaime/OC.**_

_**Until next time readers.**_


	3. Regretful, Pleasure, Silence

. /thetinkerfairy/26996625/9154/9154_ **Guinevere's dress until King's Landing**

. /_cb20120525155819/merlin1/images/thumb/e/ee/580px -Morgana_in_nightgown184239_ /310px-580px-Morgana_in_nightgown184239_ **Guinevere's nightgown**

**Thank you for the reviews, I always try to update in at least 3 days because I don't want to make you guys wait. Warning lemons ahead with a surprise!**

Guinevere almost ran to her chambers and slammed her door after her argument with Ser Jaime. _Damn green-eyed, blonde fool_, she thought. She felt like a fool actually. She felt so stupid because she was being a hypocrite. She had always hated people who used their house or family as a power against someone and she just did that to Ser Jaime or at least tried to. She had to force herself to put that in the back of her mind because right she had a fest to get ready for.

Guinevere had let her hair down again and dressed as she was for the feast and didn't really care if anyone noticed her wearing the same outfit. As she came to the front doors of the hall where the feast was being held she had noticed that Jon was practicing using his sword. Guinevere lifted up her skirts a little so that she could run to him.

He immediately stopped swinging his sword and smiled sadly at her. She gave him a smile as well and said, "Jon why aren't you at the feast already, come on? If you're not there Theon would surely try to steal your meal and eat it like the fat boy he is."

He chuckled and replied in an almost sad voice, "I can't go Gwen. You know bastards can't go to feasts with royalty. Lady Stark told me I can't go because the king might see it as disrespectful and rude and dishonor and disgraceful and-"

She cut him off saying, "You do know that King Robert has probably so many bastards that some of them are in the hall right now or that some even populate every house of Westeros."

Jon shook his head. "You should be careful about what you say, Gwen there are spies everywhere now that the royal family is and any of those spies would be glad to tell them what you just said for an amount of gold. If that happens you'd be beheaded Gwen. I don't think that anyone of us can stand to see your head on their not even Lord and Lady Stark."

Guinevere already knew she had to be careful now that the royal family was in Winterfell wandering about or as Ser Jaime put it, "_exploring_". She nodded with a serious face at Jon and he smiled.

"I'm leaving for the Wall, Gwen." Jon said as he turned to clean his sword. Guinevere was completely shocked. She couldn't let him go…not right now. He and Theon were like brothers to her…older brothers.

"Why? W-why would you want to leave?"

"I don't belong here and don't that I do cause I don't Gwen. I'm treated exactly like a bastard here in Winterfell. There's nothing here for me."

"And you think taking the black will give you what? Honor?"

"Yes Gwen. It will give me a purpose for something in this life. You will never understand how I feel, no one will."

"Oh believe me I know how you feel Jon."

"How? How could you possibly know how I am feeling Gwen? You aren't a bastard, you're a highborn as a matter of fact. No one looks at you with disgust and thinks of you as a dishonor."

She scoffed. "I do know that feeling because it was the same feeling my mother gave me and that same look came from her."

Jon looked speechless. "Gwen…I-I didn't know…you've never spoken of your mother ever to any of us."

"Well that's because she was like Lady Stark. Lady…" She stopped talking.

Guinevere gestured Jon to come closer and whispered in his ear everything she had been holding in as a secret.

"My mother's name was Lyanna Stark."

Jon was again speechless and wide-eyed. He whispered in her ear the question of who was her birth father. She shook her head with a sad and disappointed expression.

"Don't act dumb with me, but does Robb know?"

She shook her head again and said, "I tired to tell him, but I got side-tracked."

Jon rolled his eyes and tried not to look disgusted, as he said, "Knowing Robb, if you actually did tell him then he would ask for your hand."

Guinevere laughed nervously, but Jon continued, "I'm not dumb you know. I've seen the way he looks at you Gwen…he would die for you because he loves you, he would kill people just to be with you, he would lie about your true parentage if it meant he could be your lord husband and you his lady wife."

"Has he told you any of this or are you just going out on one of your crazy theories again like you used to when we were younger."

He was about to something when he noticed someone was coming towards and he didn't look too happy to who it was. She followed his eyes and met Tyrion Lannister.

Tyrion smiled and said, "No what is a highborn lady with such a pretty dress out here in the mud and dirt only to get it dirty."

She had remembered a similar conservation with another certain cocky Lannister not a while ago. _It seems every corner I turn around this damn place I keep on running into a Lannister,_ she thought.

Jon had stepped a little closer to her as a caution, she didn't care what a size a man was, but then again he was still a man.

"You know I had the very same conversation with your brother while he was well as he put it…_exploring the castle_ in his words."

Tyrion smiled like his brother did, showing his white teeth to her, "My lady, do believe me when I tell you that I've never had the pleasure of hearing my dear brother's story of _exploring the castle._"

She seemed surprised actually because she had heard that Tywin Lanniter's sons have been very close ever since they were just babes.

Tyrion seemed to also notice her face and said in an amused voice, "Do not fret my lady for my dear brother will surely tell me of his time, _exploring._" She rolled her eyes and he walked away, but he stopped and looked at Jon.

Tyrion had now a serious face on as he spoke directly to him. "Let me tell you something, Bastard. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon said in an irritated yet intrigued voice.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion told Jon and with that last thing he wobbled away into the darkness. She cleared her throat and told Jon she had to leave for the feast. He nodded with a smile and she hugged him tight.

**. . .**

Guinevere had made it to the feast a little late. She averted gazes, stares, and eyes except for Robb and Theon's. She finally made her way to their table and sat down. Guinevere acted as if nothing had happened as she started to reach for the pitcher filled with wine, but Robb's stern voice stopped her.

"Gwen, where have you been?"

She tried to avoid his eyes, "I was with Jon, watching him practice with his sword. Can you please pass the wine?"

Theon looked a little awkward as Robb asked her the same question. Theon gulped down his wine loudly as Guinevere smiled nervously and said, "_I was with Jon, watching him with his sword…_then Tyrion Lannister came and talked to us about what Jon had told me."

Guinevere knew it was not her place to tell Robb and Theon even though they may have already known because he probably told them already before her, but she decided to keep her mouth shut just in case.

Robb's face grew cold and Guinevere had only seen this side of him when she was a little and an older boy was starting to tease her, then once they got older he tried to push himself on her when Robb came and she did not really know or remember what Robb did to the older boy.

Robb put his hand on her thigh in a sweet way like he was making sure she was safe from something, "What did the Imp say?" Guinevere stopped eating and put her fork on the table hard. She roughly pushed Robb's hand off her thigh and turned to look at him.

She stared at him in the eyes and spoke in a cold and harsh voice which Robb had never heard before, "Don't ever call him that again. If you do I'll never speak to you again, Robb."

She hated when people gave nicknames to others. Her mind went back to Ser Jaime and the nickname she had said to him. Guinevere hated to apologize to people especially if it's someone who is a complete ass, but she knew if she had ever seen Ser Jaime while she was alone then she would have to say the thing she most dreaded to say to anyone.

It wasn't Tyrion's fault of the way he was born into this life by the gods. Guinevere doubted that Tyrion liked being a dwarf so why should someone remind him by calling him his nickname.

Robb looked very surprised at her because he knew she wasn't drunk off her ass and was very sober right now. She rolled her eyes and stood up rapidly from her seat and exited the table. She didn't want to dance the night away like she had liked and wanted to do at every feast. A few eyes were now on Robb and her including a certain pair of emerald green eyes. Guinevere didn't really care right now. All she knew that she needed to get some fresh air right now from all the weight that was now on her shoulders.

Sitting on a ledge in the practicing yard, she began to think. The nightmares had gotten worse. When she had taken a nap earlier, she had a nightmare except this one was different from the other. She remembered falling from something and watching her from above was a lion and it was golden with green eyes like the one from Ned's death with crows flying above. Then it had smile and showed it's white sharp teeth then she had woke up with a layer of sweat on her and her heart pounding hard against her chest. Maybe the lion had something to do with the Lannisters and them trying to kill her or someone close to her.

She got off the ledge and went back to her chambers. On her way there, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. She whirled around and saw the face of Ser Jaime Lannister.

"Ser, would you mind letting me go, I'm feeling tried and light headed." She insisted.

He laughed. "You can't feel light headed because in the entire night I've watched you and I've never seen a drop of wine touch those pretty pink lips of yours, which the Stark boy seems to love to touch so many times."

She was angry instead of shocked. Guinevere quickly lifted her hand to slap him when he grabbed it and brought her closer until their chests were touching each other. She had tried to wiggle out of his grasp which caused an amused grin on his face to appear.

"Please…let me go. I need t-to-"

"To what go to warm the Stark boy's bed tonight after you hurt his feelings."

She scoffed. "Of course not. That's ridiculous, Ser Jaime."

"Oh so it's _Ser Jaime _now, I had thought that from our heated conversation earlier that I was _Kingslayer_. Did you have a change of heart, little Lyanna?"

"I'm…um…well-"

"Come on, little Lyanna. Let's go for a walk to your chambers and get you tucked into your warm bed instead of someone else's."

He made her loop her arm through his with a victorious look on his face. They walked to her chambers in silence. She was trying to find the words to say to him, but didn't know how to exactly approach the situation. When they finally came to her door she stopped and looked Ser Jaime in the eyes and said to him,

"I am sorry for calling you that name. It was not right and well it very cruel and unkind to say such things to you. For that I am sorry, truly sorry for my words."

The knight seemed very surprised at her apology. She gave him a curtsey and turned to leave into her chambers when he turned her around and passionately kissed her. His hand was now in her hair and another was on her waist.

Guinevere started to panic for some reason. Her hand managed to find the handle and push the door open. Ser Jaime had stumbled into the room with her and kicked the door closed with his foot. She giggled and he chuckled as they made their way to her bed. Jaime fell on top of her as they fell onto the bed. His hand cupped her cheek. He kissed down her neck and she knew she had to resist, but she couldn't find herself as he had found her spot of where to be kissed. He started to unlace his breeches and lift up her skirts. He bent down to kiss her, she kissed him back. She took off his jacket as they were kissing and dropped it on the ground. He lifted up his tunic and threw it on the ground as well. Guinevere was starting to get very nervous because she had never gone this far with a man except Robb, but hey had never done it before. He went down her body, spread her legs apart and she could feel his breathe on her area. He was staring at it.

She lifted up her head and groaned, "Stop…staring, Jaime."

He chuckled and bent his head forward. He started to kiss everywhere down there. She whimpered and dug her nails into the silk sheets of the bed. His kisses were more rough and passionate. Jaime put his tongue everywhere causing her to go crazy with moans. He came up and kissed her. She rubbed her hand down his crotch. She heard a low growl in his throat. She smirked and started to pull down his breeches. She laid back down onto the bed.

She took deep breathes. He started to position himself between her legs and push inside of her. She started to feel tears build up in her eyes as he tried to be gentle and not hurt her, but it was useless.

"Gods. Just try to be still, it won't hurt as much, Gwen" He said through each groan.

They were still for a moment then he started to push in and out of her. Jaime had said to her, but she could barely hear him. Everything around her started to blur as she started to feel pleasure. She could hear another voice, but it wasn't Jaime's, but Arya's instead. She saw everything go black.

She woke straight up in her bed. Arya had jumped back from the sudden movement. She was sweating again which meant she had a nightmare or was it a dream.

"What in the seven hells happened?"

"You were screaming, Gwen."

"How did I get in here?"

"You passed out while the ki-Ser Jaime was walking you to your chambers. He said you passed out in his arms, Gwen. You've been asleep for a few hours now…Gwen there's something I need to tell you."

She sighed loudly. "What is it?"

"Bran was climbing and he…h-he's…f-fallen."

Guinevere felt like she was going to go mad right now and kill someone. Taking in her silence, Arya continued, "Mother has been with him ever since he fell." Silence was in the room now.

Arya broke the silence by saying, "I heard father talking to the king. The king was saying something about taking you with us to King's Landing, but father is insisting you stay here with mother, but the king wouldn't listen and decided to tell you when you had woken up, but I ran here first to tell you so you could be prepared."

Guinevere couldn't say anything as she was still surprised and shocked. She nodded and tried to smile, but couldn't force it on her face.

Arya had left her to her thoughts. All that was on her mind was, _Bran has fallen and may never wake to become the knight he had always dreamed to become one day_, and also her nightmares could tell the future…_her and Jaime Lannister's future were now intertwined forever by this dream, her dress in the dream had been different…it was crimson red._

_**~Fin~**_

_**Until next time my readers. Hope you all liked this chapter worked all day on this chapter so I could finish it for you guys. Look for dresses that Guinevere wears right now in my story which I will be posting onto my profile because they keep on erasing on here so go on there and I will say the outfit on the chapter it is for so you guys know. At first I wanted to make the sex real, but then I realized that they weren't ready yet in the story not just yet, but I'm thinking they may be ready when someone dies…won't say who. **____** ;)**_

**Next chapter: Leaving Winterfell, a talk with everyone, trouble on the Kingsroad, and if we're lucky we will be arriving King's Landing…don't be surprised if it the next chapter after the next one.**


	4. The Silent Maiden of The North Part I

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter, decided not to add Guinevere in that whole mess with Arya and Joffrey. Couldn't really see her in that situation. **

**Dresses are posted on my profile and next chapter I will post the next dress for King's Landing. I have so MANY THINGS AND EVENTS planned for this story and I'm just anxious to get to them and see your reactions. **

After Guinevere had awoken, Ned came in and told her exactly what Arya had told only a few hours ago. She didn't fight with the choice that was being made for her like she usually would. She was actually quite the whole time, sitting up against the headboard of her bed, staring into the distance of the window, which was opened. Her room was silent she was as silent as if her tongue had been cut out. She was now pale, her eyes some what red, and her hair was in a messy braid.

Maids, servants, even Septa Mordane had came in to talk to her, but she remained silent and kept still. She felt like she should be like this for Bran until he wakes up and if he never wakes up or dies, then she will never wake up and will die. Bran is like the little brother she had always dreamed of when she was younger and when she saw him as a babe she was very happy.

Guinevere had made an oath that day to the seven Gods, old and new when Bran was born that she would protect him, stand by him, guard him, give him her life for his. _He is only ten,_ she thought, _who would do such a thing?_ Her mind wasn't thinking about her nightmares until the one about her falling had been showed to her as if the old and new gods were trying to tell her something.

_It was them_, she thought coldly, _the Lannisters._ Guinevere now knew what she had to do… protect the Starks against the Lannisters.

She got out of bed, a little sore from staying the same position for at least a one and a half now. She put on her blue silk dress. She put her hair up in pins that had a sapphire at the top of the pin. She put on a gold necklace that had three light blue stones on it and a pair of gold earrings, gifts from Lady Stark on her last nameday. Pella came in and looked very surprised to see her up instead of in her bed lifeless and cold. Guinevere didn't smile or acknowledge the maid and her friend. Guinevere completely ignored her and walked out of her chambers and past her. Once she walked out of her door she knew she had to be different now…she had to be cold, manipulative, a lady, and most of all she has to know how to pretend and hide her emotions like a true Northerner.

Guinevere, with her hands in front of her and holding each other, she walked down flights of stairs. She didn't break her fast like she usually would because she had to say her goodbyes to everyone before they had to leave…which was today. She already had all of her things packed and ready to go. Guinevere still looked pale and cold as she entered the front yard.

She saw that Ser Jaime was talking to Jon and Jon didn't look happy and Ser Jaime looked amused at him. Jon was talking to him, but stopped once he saw her come out. Soon everyone had stopped or looked up from what they were doing to look at her…The Silent Maiden of the North, she had heard some servants whisper as she walked past them and down the halls. Guinevere had actually liked that nickname instead of what Ser Jaime had given her. She walked past them all, only looking at Jon as she walked towards him and Ser Jaime.

She came up beside Ser Jaime, and said to Jon, "Is that sword for the Wall."

He shook his head. Ser Jaime seemed to be staring at her with an intrigued look on his face as he tilted his head to the side a little.

She had tried to smile. "Good luck, Jon. I hope to see you soon…someday after you've taken the Black, try to visit." She continued. "And if you don't visit, I will come to the Wall myself and embarrass you in front of all the other men of The Night's Watch." She joked with him which Jon had figured out and smiled nervously at it.

Guinevere knew that the people who had loved her would try to comfort by treating her like she was a glass object and might break at any moment which made her angry, but appreciative of them because they were like her family now. Not by blood though, her father's voice had suddenly said in her head.

She wanted to hug him right now, but she was saving that for later.

Jon looked a bit confused. "Aren't you coming with Lord Stark and the girls?"

She had forgotten they were riding together until they would have to go separate paths on the road.

Guinevere looked at bit sad then in a hurry she said, "Of course, I…um…had forgotten about that. Arya told me actually. She's too sneaky for her own good." Jon smiled at the mention of Arya's name, but then it went away as his eyes slightly shifted towards Ser Jaime. Guinevere could see that he had wanted to tell her something probably about Arya. Jon smiled. She returned the smile as she turned towards Ser Jaime.

"Ser Jaime, would you mind telling me where your brother is?"

He looked surprise yet suspicious while Jon smiled. "What would you need of my brother, my lady?"

She scoffed and said, "That is between your brother and I, not you Ser. I wouldn't tell you even if you could bring me happiness."

He smirked as Jon seemed to turn and slip away from their eyes.

"I'm just curious as to why a highborn lady such as yourself needs something from my dear brother. Really the only kind of woman that would come up to me and ask me 'Where is your brother?' are the whores of brothels."

Guinevere slapped him across the cheek, her face cold. Her slap was very hard and loud it would seem because people started to look at them with curious eyes. She doubted anyone had ever slapped him before and live to tell the tale. His cheek had turned slightly red as the blood was rushing to his face. He wasn't going to answer her question, so she scoffed at him and left.

Guinevere had been walking to somewhere in the castle. She came to a door and slowly pushed it open. There under a pile of furs on his bed asleep was Bran. She stopped in the doorway as she looked at him. Lady Stark was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

Guinevere came closer to Bran until she was standing on the other side of his bed.

"I should have been there…I probably could have cached you or something. I could have done something. If I would, I would ask the old and new gods if I could go back in time and save you from this cruel fate. Give up mine so you could live yours. You could live to become a knight or a solider for Robb some day when he is the Lord of Winterfell, so that you could fall in love, get married, and have children. I would give up my life so you could _grow up and see everything_." She said as tears started to weld up in her eyes.

Lady Stark looked surprised to see her, then she spoke in a soft voice, "Gwen, they said that once you found about…Bran you were silent or as some put it lifeless and dead. Was it true what they said?"

She looked at the woman and spoke in truth, "It is still true. I can't explain why I went like that, but I do know that the only reason I forced myself out of bed is that I don't trust them with my family. The Starks are my family now, maybe not by blood, but by something else. I think of them as my brothers and sisters, you and him as my mother and father. I want to protect them from harms way as much as I can for I fear that once they enter King's Landing everything that they are will soon disappear into the darkness. That is why I am cold now."

"I have always thought of you as a daughter and so has Ned. You have and always will be a Stark, maybe even one day by blood. You will always be apart of this family. The way you reacted towards Bran's falling is the way a sister should have acted towards her brother." She told Guinevere. It almost made her smile, she continued. "Take care them including Ned. Watch over them, protect them, please. I have the same fears you do about King's Landing was well as the Lannisters. Help them, care for them, find them, watch over them, and protect them while I am not there. Promise me, Gwen that you will do this for me?"

"I promise, I will protect them including Ned. Farewell, I hope we are all together again."

Guinevere went over and hugged the woman tightly. She had returned the hug. Guinevere left Bran's room. She had told one of the stable boys to get her horse ready. It was a white stallion a gift from a low nobleman. She had named it Snow. Not because it was a bastard's name and she was making fun of, but the horse was a girl and it was so damn white.

She saw Robb and Jon hug tightly onto each other. They released each other. Robb came over to her as she was setting her horse.

"You know that is what stable boys are for." His voice sounded amused.

"Well I like to do things myself…it helps me think."

He laughed. "You are always so stubborn, Guinevere. I'm going to miss that the most."

She stopped setting Snow and turned to look at him.

"I 'm going to your foolishness as well, but I will mostly how fast you can grow your stubble."

He laughed and smiled at her. She smiled almost sweetly and said, "Robb, I'm-"

He cut her off saying, "No, you shouldn't be the one to apologize, I should really. I was drunk mostly I didn't mean to offend you in such a manner, Gwen that was never my intention. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. I love you, Gwen."

His words had caught her by surprise, but she felt she had to say those words as well. "I love you too, Robb. I know you were only drunk and didn't mean the words that came out of your mouth. I'm sorry that I've sort of distance lately it was because of you know…"

He nodded understandingly. She smiled and looked around to see if anyone was looking. She leaned towards Robb and kissed him on the cheek since she would probably never see him again. Robb had turned his cheek the other way so that she would kiss his lips instead. She didn't feel disgusted or wrong, but guilty for some reason. They both smiled at each other.

The king roared that they were leaving. She mounted Snow and smiled down at Robb.

She nudged Snow to where the rest of the party was. She didn't want to ride in a carriage right now and since everyone thought she was a fragile doll, they didn't argue with her which she used to her advantage of riding instead of sitting all the time, being bored out of her mind.

Guinevere had strained herself from looking back at the rest of her family and instead moved forward with her horse.

**. . .**

They had been on the road now for a couple of hours now; most of those had been with Tyrion and Jon. Tyrion had been telling her tales and stories mostly history which she loved to hear and was intrigued by it. When Jon had left she hugged him tightly and almost cried, but he wiped a tear away and reassured her that they will see each other again. She felt a little lonely after they had left. The girls had tried to talk to her while she was riding, but she some what kept quite.

Once they had stopped to rest, she didn't want to be in anyone's company right now and just wanted to be left to her thoughts. She walked deep into the woods and found a river with an illumining stream of water with the sun shinning on its waters. She sat with a huff and looked into the water. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a crack behind her. She whirled around, and stood up to find the smug and satisfied face of Jaime Lannister. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the water.

"And what have I done to owe such a pleasure from _the great golden lion of Lannister_, Ser Jaime Lannister." She asked him in a mocking lady tone.

He came closer to her. He stood beside her with his hand on the hilt of his sword, staring into the water of the river as well.

"Really, _golden lion_…what an interesting choice of words to use for me. Some might use the words warrior, the most beautiful man in the seven kingdoms, or even the Kingslayer, but none have used great golden lion."

She smiled. "What is it Ser that you want from me?"

He smirked. "My lady, why do you always assume the worse of me?"

"Why good Ser I mean only that why are you even speaking to me? I struck the great Ser Jaime Lannister across the cheek in front of all the people of Winterfell and some from the party as well as the kingsguard."

He laughed and said, "Don't worry it will take a lot more than a slap to get rid of me and my teasing so quickly, but while we were still on the Kingsroad I had a rather…interesting conversation with my dear little brother before he left."

She was actually a little surprised and he seemed to notice it as he continued, "He asked me what I had discovered while I was exploring Winterfell. I asked him how he even knew about it. Then he asked me where I was after you had left the feast. I asked him what was with him badgering with questions. He had told me he was very intrigued by the Lady Guinevere. He said that you were beautiful, clever, smart, and not stupid. Do tell me why my brother thinks this?"

She was trying to find the words to say. "Tyrion is a very intelligent man, Ser Jaime. He told me that the queen had two brothers, he said, 'There was the pretty one and there was the clever one.' He told me that he had never seen his brother so _smitten_ with anyone before, not even whores or ladies. He told some other things as well like I need to be cautious around everyone in King's Landing."

"You should take my brother's advice."

"And you should as well." She continued. "I admire your brother's way of seeing things actually. He knows a great deal of things that people should not know."

"And what might my brother not know about the fair Lady Guinevere that he should not?"

"Some things are better left unspoken and forgotten. Wouldn't you say, Ser Jaime.?"

He smiled, showing his white teeth. "I agree my lady, but it is sometimes a good thing not to forget and remember.

"I will always remember, Ser Jaime. Nothing will be forgotten, but some should learn to forgive and forget."

Jaime was silent now as he was thinking what to say to her next.

"Guinevere, do you remember the night of the feast?"

"No I don't, but please enlighten me would you."

"I walked you to your chambers. You said something that made me want to kiss you. Then you passed out." He seemed amused by this as he spoke.

"We did kiss. I don't see how that is relevant."

"Well before that at the feast you seemed in a heated argument with the Stark boy."

"I had been angry at him and ashamed at myself. He called your brother by his nickname and even though Tyrion said it wears it like an amour…I don't believe that though, and I know it bothers him. I told Robb that if I ever hear him call him that again then I would never speak to him again."

Jaime was surprised at Guinevere's affection towards Tyrion. He turned her towards him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands were in her hair and on her waist. After a few minutes of kissing, she pushed him away and ran away. He stumbled forwards, but ran after her.

Guinevere was running even faster. He had been chasing her until it was dark, the he had given up. Guinevere came back to the back, looking back and forth seeing if she could see him. She came to Ned with blood on his sword.

She was very confused by this. "What has happened?"

He sighed heavily. "There was trouble near the river today which resulted in the death of Sansa's diewolf and the disappearance of Arya's direwolf." He sat down on a hay with a huff and put his hands on his forehead.

Guinevere had sat down with him as he said, "The girls are very sadden and very angry by the events that took place today, Gwen."

She put her hand on his arm and with a sincere look on her face she told him, "I'll talk to them and help them. I promise this will all go away soon."

Ned smiled at the girl; he put his arm around her and said, "You always did know how to calm them down for some reason. They think of you like a sister and I know you think of them the same way as well. I 'm glad you are part of this family, Gwen."

He kissed the top of her head and left. Guinevere had been left to her thoughts. Most of them were on Jaime and it seemed every time he had kissed her it was always when she had been kind and different it would seem.

Their first kiss had been because she was very sorry for calling him by his nickname given by others and the second kiss which had only been a few hours ago was because she had stood up from his brother against someone she loved very much. Guinevere had always thought of Ser Jaime being such a strange man really.

Guinevere knew she had to push those thoughts of him away and not distract herself from what she had to do. She had made a promise to the old and new gods, to Ned, to Lady Stark that she would protect the Starks from everything. Even if it meant she would not love or be loved or even if it had mean her life.

_**~Fin~**_

**Thank you all for reading. ****Dresses will be posted up on my profile.**

_**Next chapter: Arrival at King's Landing, the father of Guinevere, alone time with Ser Jaime, the reaction of Bran's awake, and maybe the tourney (Still haven't decided yet)**_


	5. A Lady In A Lion's Paws

_**I want to thank the people/readers for the views I get for this story. I see it go up each time I log in and it brings me complete joy to see people actually reading this story.**_

_**My chapters always have a meaning to the story so keep that in mind when you see the chapter title. Like if I put a part on it that means you WILL see it again I can promise you that hence "The Silent Maiden of The North" this side of Guinevere is like her alternate personality and I wanted to establish that Guinevere really loves Bran like a brother and as I read the books and watched the series, I wanted to make someone go kind of mad over Bran's falling (like Catelyn). Hope you all like this chapter, sorry no tourney. **_

_**Guinevere's King Landing's dress is now on my profile. **_

_** . /_ **_

Guinevere rode on her horse near the wagon and Ned. When they had ridden in through the gates of the castle, people had come around them and stared at them, but mostly at her…whispering her name and rumors. As they came through the castle's gates they were all astonished by the castle itself. They had stopped riding and made their destination.

A page had came walking towards them gracefully as Ned got dismounted his horse.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council, the honor your presence is requested."

Ned looked tired and turned towards his daughters. "Get the girls settled in. I'll be back in time for supper and Jory you will go with them" Their septa and Jory nodded in obedience.

He turned back towards the page. "If you would like to change into something more appropriate…" Ned looked cold as stone as he took off his gloves and just stared at the page. The page seemed nervous and some what a little terrified. The page turned and walked in the direction of the throne room and Ned followed him while they were led to their chambers in the Tower of The Hand.

**. . .**

Pella had led Guinevere to her chambers. When Guinevere had entered her room, it was some what large and very beautiful. Her canopy bed was fairly large as well, with powder blue silk linen sheets on it. The sheets were embroidered with golden vines, there were white drapes hanging. Throw pillows had been neatly placed on the bed as well. White curtains hung in the arcs that lead to the balconies and the bathroom. The sun had shinned in through the arcs, the wind kept on lightly blowing the curtains into the room which Pella had to now pin down. Her things had obviously been put away. She went to the wardrobe and opened it and saw that all of her dresses had been hung in color co-ordinate. Pella came back into the room.

"M'lady, I've taken the liberty to draw you a bath and fill it with rose water."

"Thank you, Pella. That will be all for now. Go and explore the city, I can manage here."

Pella smiled excitably, she lowly bowed her head and left. Guinevere took off her clothes and stepped into the bathtub. She laid in the water for quite some time. Guinevere didn't really want to get out of the water because it was too peaceful for her to step out of.

Guinevere finally came out of the water and put on a soft pink silk robe. _It seems every where I turn there is silk in my face_, she thought. Guinevere did like silk here and there and it was very elegant, but when it's every where it got on her nerves.

Guinevere came back into the room and noticed a dress laid out on her bed which she had not seen before. It looked similar to her blue dress, but it seemed different. It definitely looked southern, but then again it looked a lot like her blue dress. It had a beautiful violet color along with blue on it. She knew it had to be from someone with a lot of money to give her such a dress like this one. Guinevere had decided to wear it today. She let her hair down, her dark waves coming down to her back.

Guinevere had wanted to explore the castle that everyone had dreamed of living and ruling in. _It is a beauty_, she thought. She made her way down flights of stairs until she had the gardens.

The gardens had stopped her immediately from taking another step somewhere else. Guinevere had a weakness for flowers which no one knew about except Robb maybe. When she had entered the gardens, she saw that it was magnificent and perfect. Not a single dead flower in sight which the sun had shined it's brightest on the gardens; the garden was actually very large which excited Guinevere. She started to walk around the gardens trying to find her favorite flower. _If people ever knew I had a weakness for my favorite kind of flower_, she thought _then they would forever call me the Rose of the North or Lyanna Stark_. She had been looking frantically for the flower until she had caught it peering up from every flower in the garden from the corner of her eye.

Guinevere turned around and saw a blossomed soft pink camellia japonica standing out from all the other flowers. She smiled brightly at it. She was about to touch it when she saw Jaime coming down the gravel path and towards her, his white cloak swaying in the wind. He had his Kingsguard amour on and his hand on the hilt of his sword, he was all in white and gold which suited him. She turned back to the flowers as if gazing at them and lost in thought. In truth, Guinevere had wanted more than anything; to run out of the garden, even though it was so beautiful and back into her chambers and lock herself in there until supper had been served. She was silent now as he stood beside her, probably trying to figure out what flower she was gazing at.

"You know each time I speak to you, I learn something new about you."

"Please, do tell Ser Jaime of the _new_ things you have learned about me."

He smirked and in an amused voice he said, "Well from the dress that I have given you, you like the simple yet beautiful things that standout. Your choice of horse and its name tell me that you love the snow, but from the amazed look on your face after seeing the gardens you love the spring time. You always take your time to look at the simple things to try and find beauty in them."

"You seem think you have me all figured out. Don't you, Ser Jaime?" She said as her smile left her lips.

"You don't really do well with confrontation, but no I don't have you all figured out…but I will someday at least." He didn't sound amused, but sort of serious which took Guinevere by surprise.

She turned to look away from the flower and soon realized that they were alone in the gardens by themselves again. She decided to turn and walk back to her chambers, but soon was stopped by Jaime's grip on her arms. He spun her around and smirked at her struggle to get free.

"Let. Me. Go." Guinevere said through each wiggle.

"No." He simply said as he looked at her.

"Please, I need to…Lord Eddard will be looking for me for supper."

"Ned Stark is in a meeting with the small counsel and judging by just how poorly Westeros is doing he will be in there for a very long time which gives _us_ more time."

"Oh please, you're lying. He always makes time for supper which judging by the sun will be at any time."

He laughed. "Why not have your supper with me, am I that bad to be around?"

"Yes you are when you're being a complete ass."

"Alright, fine. Just answer my question I ask you."

She grunted. "Depends on the question."

He smiled. "What is your favorite flower, Guinevere?"

She was taken by complete surprise at his question. She had thought it was about her relationship with Robb or her family. _Why should you be surprised_, a voice told her in the back of her head, _he has been watching you and has taken the liberty to give a new dress that you love. _

She sighed in defeat. "A pink camellia japonica. There are very rare and are hardly found anywhere, but in the Free Cities."

He smirked and let go of her arms. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. She had left immediately after the kiss and headed straight for her room.

Guinevere wasn't that hungry and so she took a nap instead and waited for the sun to come down, the moon to rise, and for everyone to let sleep take them so she could go down to the kitchens to get some food in her belly. She finally let go and sleep take her into its wings of dreams and nightmares.

**. . .**

Guinevere had awoken to the sound of someone banging on her door. She rubbed her eyes and stood up from the bed. She unlatched the door and she found it was Ned banging on the door.

"Can I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside to let him come in. She closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright, love? I didn't see you at supper."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to sleep so late. I wasn't so hungry after all."

He smiled which was very rare; he seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

"I had thought you might have been hungry so I brought you some of your supper."

He presented a loaf of bread and some red apples on a plate. She smiled, took the plate, and placed it on the table in the corner.

Ned sat down on her bed and patted the bed. She sat down on the bed beside him.

Ned sighed. "I had wanted to tell you at supper that Bran has awoken."

Guinevere's breathe and words had caught in her throat. She could not believe it at first; she had thought this moment would never happen in reality, but in dreams. Guinevere now knew that the old and new gods had heard her and her promise to them. _What happened with Jaime today,_ she told herself, _can never happen again…I have to stay away from him…far away from him to protect the Starks. _

Guinevere's face lit up. She started to laugh hysterically and jumped to hug Ned. Tears were falling from her as they tightly held on each other.

"I know, I know, my child...there is something else you should as well, Gwen." Ned sounded stern and like he didn't even want to tell her what he was going to tell her.

She looked confused at him because the last time he had said those words was when he was telling her who her mother was. Ned held her hands into his and sighed. Guinevere looked at him and saw a tired, old man.

"Remember when you were little and I told you that your mother was my sister, Lyanna Stark, and then you asked me who your father was." She nodded, still confused.

"I promised to tell you about your father when the time was right…I think it is time to tell you. Your father was a…" He looked as if he couldn't say it or was disgusted by it, but as he looked at her, Guinevere saw pity in his eyes.

"Your father was a Targaryen, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." She was stunned at that moment. She looked nothing like a Targaryen, but more like a Stark instead. She scoffed and stood up. She started to pace back and forth as Ned looked at the girl with pity.

"How is that man my father? He and I are nothing alike. I don't even look like him. I am a Velaryon…not a Stark, and not a Targaryen."

Ned laughed sadly and said, "You are more like your father than you realize. I remember someone telling me that the man had an interest in reading, particularly in history and the folk lore. Also that he was very determined, noble, and he fought with honor. You are also like your mother and my sister. She was very stubborn and I believe that if my father had allowed my sister to carry a sword…she would carry it like a knight or a warrior would. Ready at any moment to strike. She was very hot-tempered, very headstrong she was my sister. She had iron underneath her skin; she was a wolf as Rhaegar was a dragon, Gwen you are your parents mixed." She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Does this mean that I will have to leave my life behind because of who I am? Does this mean that I will be hunted down by King Robert because of who my father was or will I be shown mercy because I look like my mother and my uncle is like a brother to him?"

Guinevere came closer, anger and spite filled her body as she said, "Does this mean that I claim to the Iron Throne and that I will see everyone I love die because of me?"

Ned tried to calm her down, but she shook her head. She yelled at him to get out. As he was about to walk out the door, he turned and said, "I had promised your mother and my sister. I have planned to keep that promise and take it to my grave. I hope you can look past the hate and see the love I bear for you as if you were my own. Good night, Guinevere." He left her room.

She decided to wait a little until she could go to the kitchens and get some food. She had felt guilty for at that moment not trusting Ned, but she had to be cautious, now that she was a Targaryen. She went to the kitchens and brought up to her room a bowl of strawberries, cherries, and grapes.

Guinevere came into her chambers and put the bowl on one of the tables. Her back was turned while she was pouring herself a goblet of wine when a voice broke the silence in the room.

"You know it's a bit late to be having your supper." She whirled around and dropped the goblet on the floor as she saw Jaime standing on the balcony, not in his kingsguard uniform. Hesitantly she came closer to him. He smirked and came closer to her as well. They just stared at each other as he grabbed her by the arms and just looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Tomorrow is the tourney you know. I want to ask you, Lady Guinevere if I can have your favor?" He smirked at her surprised face. She managed to get out of his grasp and ran out of her chambers and headed for her peace and quiet. The gardens.

**~Fin~**

**Thank you all for reading and the reviews. Guinevere's Dress for King's Landing is on my profile. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: The gardens with Jaime, the tourney, maybe some lemons, news of Tyrion's kidnapping, and the fight scene between Jaime and Ned.**

. /_


	6. People Do Crazy Things For Love

**Alright here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

Guinevere was running through the gardens, which looked very beautiful at night. She was trying not to pant loudly, but it kept on coming out of her mouth loudly as she kept on running as fast as she could to hide from Jaime. _I have to protect the Starks_, she told herself, _I can't fall in love with the most dangerous man…I can't be near him. _She kept thinking about her birth father, Rhaegar. _He was a prince,_ she thought, _a dragon…the last dragon, luckily I am not alone…I still have an uncle and aunt, but they are across the Narrow Sea with the Dotharki…I cannot see them for they will probably kill me. _Guinevere suddenly felt a wave of abandonment. _Do they know that I even exist, _she thought sadly, _I wish I could get on a ship to the Free Cities, and learn more about my family from them…are there more Targaryens out there, I already know my mother's side of the family, but I need to know my father's side of the family. Who am I, _she thought, _a wolf or a dragon…would I rather die in fire or die in ice? _

Guinevere knew she needed to find out more about the Targaryens because whether she liked it or not she had dragon's blood and the blood of the Old Valaryia in her veins. Then again she also had wolf's blood, iron, and ice running through her veins as well.

_Or maybe your children will have lion's blood in there veins_, a voice inside her head told her. She pushed that thought away.

She stopped running to catch her breath and it seemed she was now lost in one of the gardens' mazes now. She started to walk and turn corners of the maze until she found a white gazebo that had dark green vines all over it with red roses as well. She was dazzled by it. A smile crept its way onto her face as she looked amazed by its beauty. She started to hear the running footsteps on the gravel path and ran to hide behind the gazebo's fence.

Guinevere kept herself low as her heartbeat kept on quickening. The running footsteps had stopped and they walked on the wooden floorboards of the gazebo. She closed her eyes and silently prayed to the Crone to help give her the wisdom and guidance for a way to make it back to her chambers without being noticed by someone. She heard a huff of annoyance and irritation from Jaime and heard his footsteps leave and disappear.

Guinevere waited a few moments before standing up and running cautiously back to her chambers. She got down on her knees and prayed to every god she knew and thanked them for answering her prayer. She smiled to herself in victory. She changed into her nightgown as quickly as possible then crawled into her bed and let sleep take her.

**. . . **

_Guinevere stood there, looking over a field of fire from above. She heard the echoing screeches of dragons in the skies which were black with ashes. She wasn't terrified of the dragons, but actually comforted by them. She appeared to be in the Great Hall looking through a window. She saw a bit of her hair fly in the wind. Her hair was silver and she was in the same crimson red dress she was in when she had sex with Jaime. She pried her eyes away from the window and looked to see that the throne room was empty. She wondered who was now on the Iron Throne, why her hair had been even silver. She turned away from the window as she heard the screams of people and dragons mixed together. Suddenly the doors burst opened and in walked Tyrion Lannister. He looked older…different. He came closer to her and bowed._

"_Your grace we have successfully sacked King's Landing…it is in your control now."_

"_Good." She said. "Now everyone will now that the dragons have returned to the throne and have planned to stay here."_

_Another person came bursting in; it was a young woman with silver hair as well. _

_She didn't bow though as she said, "We need more supplies; our men have been wounded very badly. I told you what would happen."_

"_I know, Dany. I have not forgotten what has happened." _

_Dany smiled sweetly and said, "Good, then that means your husband will die tomorrow for his treasonous acts against not only the crown, but against our family."_

"_Please remind me who he is again, Dany." Guinevere said, her tone of voice was bored._

_Dany looked surprised. "Why Gwen the Kingslayer of course. Since he is your husband he is the king and from what you have told me he doesn't even want to be king so why should he even live." Dany continued._

_She sounded prideful and pleased as she said. "Tomorrow Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer dies."_

Guinevere woke up with a gasp and a layer o f sweat on her body and her hands clutching onto the silk sheets. It _was a nightmare of the future I have with Jaime_, she thought, _I had become a true Targaryen and my family was there along with Tyrion and dragons…I was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms… the Queen on the Iron Throne_ _and Jaime was my king and my husband_.

She looked outside and saw that it was morning right now which made Guinevere smile. She had escaped from Jaime because if he had cached her and again asked her for her favor then she would have to give it to him. Guinevere had missed Tyrion, she needed someone to talk to right now. She put on her dress that Ser Jaime had given her. As she finally got ready, Pella came in surprised at her. Guinevere smiled at her as the girl began to do her hair. She decided to let Pella put her hair in an updo today since it was a tourney.

As Guinevere was looking out the window, a knock came on the door. Pella and Guinevere looked confused, but Guinevere ignored who it was at her door and just looked out the window again. Pella opened the door and then after a few moments the door closed.

"You look very lovely, my lady." Guinevere turned to see an amused Jaime standing near her.

"And to think I had finally gotten rid of you, Ser Jaime." She said too politely.

He laughed. "People have been trying to get rid of me for years now that I've become used to it…you surely make no difference."

"What are you doing here? After all it is not proper for an unmarried man to be in a maiden's chambers without her permission and all alone as a matter of fact.

"Yes what will the people whisper about that. 'Ser Jaime Lannister has been spotted going into Lady Guinevere's chambers, alone and unmarried.' I'm sure Littlefinger and Varys already know about this with their little birds and all."

Guinevere laughed and smiled at him. "I agree with that."

They stared at eachother for what seemed like a few moments before he cleared his throat, smiled, and said, "I came for your favor."

Her smile fell and she looked away from Jaime. "I can't give you my favor, Ser Jaime."

"I don't know whether or not I should feel insulted by this. Most ladies would have given me their favor in a heartbeat, but you…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He huffed loudly and sat on her bed. "But you I can't figure out. Tyrion _did_ warn me that you would be a challenge. I didn't really believe because well I had thought …you were…like everyone else, but I now know that you are completely different and I like that about you."

Guinevere sat down on the bed beside him. She just looked at him because she didn't know how to respond to something like that. Robb had never told her something like this before…is he playing her or is it real. Jaime leaned over and softly kissed her with his hand cupping her cheek. She deepened the kiss and soon enough his tongue sneaked its way inside of her mouth. They stayed like that for a while.

Jaime's hands were now on her thigh and her cheek. They both fell onto the bed. He started to kiss her neck then his hands cupped her breasts which made her gasp.

The door to her chambers came open and Pella came running to her. They both stopped and she jumped from him and to her feet as Pella came in. Pella bowed and said, "M'lady Lady Sansa is looking for you it seems she wanted you join her in watching the tourney today." Pella's eyes quickly for a moment glanced on Jaime, who was still laying on her bad with an irritated expression propped up on his elbow.

Pella turned her eyes back to Guinevere. "Please tell Lady Sansa that I will be down there in a moment."

Pella bowed and left the room. Guinevere turned towards Jaime and smiled. She went towards her dresser and looked for something. She turned back towards Jaime with something hidden behind her back and smiled. She came closer to him until his hands were on her waist and he pulled her closer. She stared down at him and pulled a sky blue small rectangular piece on cloth. He looked at it and smiled in victory. He kissed her and took it. She giggled at him. Before he left, he turned and said, "I hope to see you in the crowd today with the other cheering ladies."

"Trust me I do plan on being there." She said. He smirked and left her room.

_Keep your promise, _a voice in the back of her head told her again and again. She pushed the voice in the back of her mind as she made her way towards the tourney area. Guinevere took her time to get to the tourney until she had realized that she was supposed to be watching Jaime so she ran them instead. Guinevere kept looking around for Sansa until she saw her sitting on the benches.

Guinevere made her way to Sansa, she found that Arya and their septa were there as well, watching the tourney with intent. She smiled as she sat by them. She saw Sansa glance behind to look at Prince Joffrey, but once he noticed her, she smiled while he turned away as if she were merely a peasant. Sansa frowned and turned her attention towards Guinevere.

"What have I missed?" Guinevere said her voice intrigued by the excitement in the air.

Arya jumped in saying with excitement. "Ser Jaime defeated Ser Andar Royce, Lord Bryce Caron, and Ser Barristan Selmy, but was defeated by the Hound in the semi-finals. Oh Gwen you should have been there, Ser Jaime got his helmet stuck on his head, and everyone including the King could not stop laughing."

Guinevere felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she had not been there to watch Jaime like she had said she would to him. Guinevere stood up abruptly and started to leave and return to her room. She turned towards the girls and said politely, "I'm starting to feel a little tired, I'm afraid I will have to retire for the day. Though I hope we can all do something together."

"We should go riding or I can teach you from what I have been learning from my dancing lessons with Syrio." Arya said with anticipation and excitement. Sansa was silent.

As Guinevere left she noticed two things, that Littlefinger was talking intently with Sansa and she seemed frightened by it and also that the Queen wasn't there, but her children and husband were. Guinevere went to go back to her chambers when she decided to take a short cut. She found that she was in Maegor's Holdfast now in the Red Keep.

Guinevere walked around the halls for a while, trying to find her way back to her room when she heard voices. She saw a door that was creaked opened. She came closer to the door, the voices turned into moans and they were becoming loud. She didn't know whether it was the gods telling her to go in the room or whether it was her curiosity, but she went inside the chamber which was large.

She froze at the sight before her. The only sound in the room was the sound a skin slapping together. She saw Jaime and Queen Cersei having sex. Jaime was on top of her with his head buried in the crook of her neck. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes and in the corner of his eye he saw Guinevere, standing there frozen and with an impassive expression.

Jaime stopped thrusting into Cersei, pulled out of her and stared at Guinevere. Cersei looked confused then immediately looked at Guinevere with a terrified face. Jaime kept on saying Guinevere's name hesitantly as he started to get off the bed, but she could not hear him for she was completely frozen. She didn't know what to think of this…_they were right_, she thought coldly, _the old and new gods were right…everyone was right…I was right about them_. _I am no wolf_, she though coldly, _I am a dragon now…I am like a Targaryen, but look like a Stark…both of these houses have something in common...vengeance. _Guinevere now had a cold expression on.

Jaime said her name again like he had before as he was slowly putting on his clothes, but Guinevere had ran out of the room as fast as she could trying not to loose her footing. Guinevere heard him as she left yell her name, but she did not listen. She felt betrayed by him and now she hates all of the Lannisters. _Robb was right_, she thought, _all Lannisters are backstabbers. _Guinevere didn't care that her and Robb were cousins because right now she wished to be in his arms in Winterfell.

Guinevere kept on running to her chambers. When she turned a corner she had bumped into Ned. He held onto her as she almost fell backwards.

"What is it, love?" Ned said in a concerned tone. He had wiped away a few tears which she had not known were even there. In fact she didn't even know that she was crying.

"I-I…" She could barely speak right now and she was shaking.

"Come one now you can tell me, Gwen. Its alright, no one will hurt you."

Guinevere turned her head around to see if Jaime was following her and he was. Her heartbeat quickened and she knew she had to think fast. Jaime wasn't running, but walking quickly and gracefully towards them.

She turned back towards Ned. "Please, please…" Ned looked confused and he glanced at Jaime. Guinevere had thought now Ned was starting to put the pieces together. Ned put his arm protectively around her and spoke, "Ser Jaime, do you need something."

He tried to smirk as he replied, "Why Lord Stark, I simply need to talk with your ward for moment or two, if you don't mind."

"I do mind, Ser." Ned replied immediately. He looked down at her, then looked at Jaime and continued, his voice cold, "It seems as though she doesn't want to speak to you or anyone right now."

Ned turned with Guinevere and they left Jaime to head back to the Tower of the Hand without a second glance.

**. . .**

Ned had tucked Guinevere to sleep. She had stopped shaking and crying as sleep took her. Ned had guards put at her door and told them not to let anyone in, but himself and Pella. King Robert had wanted to put his kingsguard at her door as well just for safety, but Ned immediately said no.

Guinevere hadn't awoken until it was Midnight when someone was shaking her gently. She jumped out of bed as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight shinning in on Jaime's face. For a moment he looked surprised at her reaction, but then remembered what had happened and what she had seen. Guinevere looked terrified at him. _I need to be scared of this man;_ she thought quickly, _he tried to kill Bran because he had seen them together just like I had._

Guinevere clutched onto a knife nearby and pointed it him saying, "What are doing here?" She tried to hide how terrify she was, but it was no use.

He came closer to her. "I'm not…I would never hurt you Gwen. I need to talk to you about something _very _important right now."

"That's a lie! You tried to kill Bran. He is like a brother to me you know." She replied loudly and immediately. He shushed her and whispered. "I would never hurt _you_…you know that Gwen. I want…I need you to run away with me, please."

The knife fell lifelessly out of Guinevere's hand as she saw blood spattered on his leather jacket. Jaime followed her eyes to the blood on his jacket the he looked at her.

"Whose blood is that, Jaime?" She said, her voice barely a whisper, but Jaime heard her and lowered his gaze to the floor. She came closer to him and said "I heard what happened with Tyrion, Jaime. I know what she did. Please…tell me did you…k-kill Ned."

He stared at her with a cold expression. "No. I didn't."

"Would you?"

"Yes. I would have killed Ned Stark." Guinevere slapped him across the cheek in the blink of an eye. Jaime turned his head back to her. Jaime's expression was angry and pissed. He grabbed her by the arms and stared at her in the eyes.

"I would have killed Ned Stark for the people I love. The things I do for love, Gwen."

"People do crazy things when they are in love, Jaime."

"I would have killed that man who was like a father to you if it meant you and I could be together, Gwen. I need you to run away with to Casterly Rock."

Guinevere pulled out of his arms and spat out, "I would have run away with you, Jaime. But that is all in the past now because you have been fucking your own sister behind my back." Jaime looked ashamed and regretful for a moment then it quickly disappeared. He came dangerously close to her as she kept on stepping back that is until her back came in contact with the wall. He put his hands on the wall, trapping her.

"I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, Guinevere. Run away with me. Forget everything, just be with me and leave your life behind."

"We can't run away from our problems, Jaime." She said confidently. "I won't run away with you because I couldn't bear to be alone with you for even a moment."

"Do you really hate me so much?" His voice sounded angry yet sad.

Her voice was cold and she held an impassive expression as she looked at him and replied, "You cannot begin to know how much I hate you." She continued.

"Now get out before I have you executed for what you've done. You better prey to the old gods and the new that I do not find you because if I find you, not even your father or the gods could stop me from making you suffer like I did."

Jaime left her chambers angrily and she let out her breathe she had been holding in. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her after what she had said to him. Tears started to fall down her cheeks again. Guinevere didn't know if Ned would be alright after gods know what Jaime had even done to him. She finally calmed herself down.

_Maybe_, she thought, I _will kill him._

**~Fin~**

**Alright everyone there you have it. I feel like all those Jaime fans are going to hate me for now at least and so are the Robb fans…Well I have some bad news, you won't see them fro a couple of chapters because I have some ideas for Guinevere what path she had to take. I mean who knows what will happen after Ned dies and yes I plan to kill him because you saw what happened to when Bran fell imagine what will happen if Ned died…YIKES! **

**Next Chapter: Aftermath of Ned on the Iron Throne, Jon Arryn's secret, King Robert on his deathbed talking to Guinevere, the imprisonment of Ned, and a letter from Robb and Jon.**

**(P.S It will probably be a short chapter as well as the next one after that then it will go back to normal)**


	7. The Aftermath

**Here is the next chapter! This chapter does not have the letters from Robb and Jon…sorry!**

Guinevere came to Ned's side after the King and Queen had left. They both looked very pissed as they had left him. The King was about to past Guinevere when he turned and spoke, "Lyanna."

Guinevere turned back towards him and smiled. "No your grace, it is Guinevere Velaryon." He smiled awkwardly and rubbed his eyes and sighed heavenly, "Seven hells. I fear I'm starting to go mad now. May the gods have mercy on me. Sorry Lady Guinevere, you remind me of her."

"It's alright, your-"

He put up his hand and said, "You can drop the formalities when it is just you and I, Gwen."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, _Robert_. How is Ned doing after his fight with Ser Jaime?" He looked suspiciously at her as she said Jaime's name.

"The damn fool is doing well, only a spear wound through the leg…Pycelle says he'll live. I hope the Kingslayer didn't trouble you, Ned told me that he was following you or something or he'd said something to you and you seemed afraid. Girl, you had better tell me the truth and nothing but… it is a great deal to lie to your king. Did the Kingslyer hurt you?" Robert said. He looked as if he wanted her to say that Jaime had hurt her so that he could hurt him himself. He also looked very protective over her as well. _This is all because of Lyanna, _she thought, _if he found out who my father was…he would not care so much as he did now._

"Ser Jaime didn't lay a hand on me it was more the other way around really." She smirked. The king laughed so hard that his face was turning red and she laughed with him.

"You are more like Lyanna than you realize, Gwen. It must've hurt the Kingslyer's pride to get hit by a woman. Oh the gods and how they work in mysterious ways to make our dreams come true." She laughed again.

"He looked very surprised though he did deserve it. He tried to kill Ned. Ned is and always will be like a father to me even though I already have one, he'd always been there for me even when I was angry at him."

The king didn't look surprised. "Yes Ned has that impression on people these days. Even when we were young he always had too much honor on him, wore it like a flag or an amour really. Though he was always like a brother to me, even now he is somehow always right about things."

"Well Robert I have to go and see Ned for a while…is he still Hand of the King?"

He sighed loudly and heavily. "Yes he is. I told him that I swear on the Mother that if he takes it off again that I will pin the damn thing on Jaime Lannister so that should keep his ass here for a little while."

Guinevere smiled and turned to walk into Ned's chambers. When she came in she saw that Ned looked even more tried and now looked to be in pain as well. Guinevere tried to smile and said as she sat in a chair beside the bed, "How are you doing? I hear that you'll live to see another day at court with these southerners and their ridiculous hairstyles and play their games for a little while."

Ned tried to sit up, but grunted in pain and sunk back down into the bed. He sort of laughed, but was in pain as he did this.

"It seems so." She smiled and tightly held his hand. He squeezed her hand harder when he heard a sniffle from her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…it's just that I was so worried about you and when I found out that Ser Jaime and his men attacked you…then J-Jory was killed as well." Slowly tears started to roll down her cheeks then she smiled and said, "I slapped Ser Jaime across the cheek when I had heard."

He laughed lowly and sighed. "Gwen, that was very foolish of you, but I'm glad you did it…I wish I could've been there to have seen such a sight. Did he hurt you, Gwen?" He was now concerned.

She pretended to act surprise at the sudden realization that he didn't hurt her. "No actually he didn't even hurt me, not even by words. He just asked why I hate him so much."

Guinevere looked in the distance of an opened window as she remembered that night when she had wanted to see Jaime dead. Ned said her name which made her come back to the present to him.

"And what did you say to him?"

She smiled, then frowned as her mind again drifted off to what she had said, "I said that he could not even begin to know how much I hate him which made him angry and storm off on his horse."

"So you saw him leave the city?" Ned was now intrigued by Ser Jaime's interest and relationship with Guinevere.

She slightly frowned as she said, "No, I saw him from my balcony…well you had better get some rest because tomorrow I hear you'll be sitting on that iron chair everyone seems to be fighting over nowadays."

Ned squeezed her hand and she kissed him on his forehead which made him smile. Guinevere had left him and wandered off into the gardens for a while and eventually she found herself staring off in space in the gazebo.

**. . .**

Ned had called all three of them into his solar late that night just before they had to go to bed or at least Sansa and Arya did. Ned came in limping with a cane holding him up and said, "I'm sending all three of you back to Winterfell."

"What!?" Sansa said immediately.

"Listen-" Ned said, but was cut off by Sansa saying, "What about Joffrey?!"

"Are you dying because of you leg? Is that why you're sending us home" Arya asked in a concerned voice.

Guinevere felt bad about Ned and the girls go over each other by badgering him with questions.

"What? No." Ned replied quickly and tried to get a word in before the girls cut in again.

"Please, father. Please don't." Sansa pleaded.

"You can't." Arya said. "I've got my lessons with Syrio, I'm finally getting good."

"This isn't a punishment. I want you back in Winterfell for your own safety." Ned said.

"Can't we take Syrio back with us?" Arya argued.

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher!" Sansa said. "I can't go, I'm supposed to marry Prince Joffrey, I love him, I'm supposed to be his Queen and have his babies."

Arya looked at Sansa with a disgusted face that made Guinevere try to hold back her laugh and said, "Seven hells."

"When you're old enough I'll make you a match with some who is worthy of you. Some one who is brave, gentle, and strong." Ned said.

"I don't want someone who is brave, gentle, and strong! I want him!" Sansa said as she sort of sounded like a child and a lovesick fool.

This made Arya giggle and smile which made Ned look at her and smile knowing what the girl had thought to be so funny. Guinevere really did try to hold back her laughter as Sansa was acting like a blind brat in love with a psychopath like Joffrey.

Sansa ignored them and continued to plea with Ned, "He'll be the greatest king that ever was; a golden lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful blonde hair."

Ned looked like Sansa had given him a thought on something he had been trying to figure out. "The lion is not his sigil, idiot! He is a stag like his father." Arya said.

"He is not. He is nothing like that old, drunk king." Sansa said, but Ned was still too stuck on the thing Sansa had said about earlier.

"Sansa! You shouldn't say things about the king that way." Guinevere said.

"It's true. He is nothing like him…not even in appearance." Sansa said which made Guinevere roll her eyes.

"Go on, girls. Get your Septa and start packing your things." Ned said.

Arya pulled Sansa out of the room as she tried to plead with him, but it was useless.

Guinevere had stayed and said, "What is it? I saw the way you had looked at the girls after Sansa had mentioned having blonde hair babies…you can tell me."

Ned nodded and went to his desk and opened up a large book which seemed to be all the houses of Westeros and their children's appearance.

"You have to swear to me, not to tell anyone about this Guinevere…this is a matter of life and death and Jon Arryn had died because of this." She nodded and was not very concerned and curious about Jon Arryn's secret, but Guinevere had a feeling she had already had a theory on what Ned was about to tell her.

Ned started to read out the names from the book of House Baratheon, "Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair. Axel Baratheon, black of hair. Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair. Steffon Baratheon, black of hair. Robert Baratheon, black of hair. Joffrey Baratheon, golden-haired."

Ned started to put the pieces together clearly read on his amazed and puzzled face. Guinevere looked at him and pretended to be amazed yet disgusted as she said, "Joffrey is not Robert's son, but Jaime Lannister's. Myrcella and Tommen are Jaime's as well. That means that the queen and her brother have a incest relationship." Guinevere on the outside looked to be surprised, but on the inside she had already knew that the children weren't Robert's ever since she had seen them together. Guinevere excused herself stating to Ned that she felt a little sick and tired from the events today.

Guinevere walked to her chambers and fell on top of the bed, not bothering to even change, but she knew she had to or she would be scolded by Pella. Her thoughts were suddenly on Jaime now and if he was still mad at her. _No_, she scolded herself, _he betrayed you, he betrayed your mother and father's families, Lannisters take what they want…do not give him what he wants until you have taken what is rightfully yours._

**. . .**

Guinevere was surprised when she had realized that she had not seen Cersei or even talked to her after what she had seen. Guinevere was in the gazebo when the Queen had suddenly appeared from the maze and smiled sweetly at her, but as Guinevere looked in her eyes she could see nothing but hate and coldness. Of _course she would hate you_, she thought, _you're a constant reminder of the woman that tore apart her marriage with Robert even though she is dead._ Cersei walked gracefully in front of Guinevere and said, "You look like you hate it here. I think it may be time for you to go back to the North and stay there."

Guinevere scoffed which caused Cersei's fake smile to disappear. "You shouldn't concern yourself with me, my Queen."

This seemed to make Cersei laugh in a bitter way. "Oh my little wolf, you are a much more greater threat than you realize…you mostly know every secret here including my greatest one."

"I never said I wasn't a threat, my queen…I just said I wasn't a threat right now."

The queen scoffed and smiled sweetly. "Are you threatening your queen, Lady Guinevere?"

"Trust me my queen when I'm threatening you, you'll know it." Guinevere said in an amused tone, she continued, "How exactly am I a threat?"

"You are a constant reminder of a dead girl that my husband is still in love even till this day, you are like a daughter to the Starks, you seem to be like a sister to _my brother_ Tyrion, and now my lover and my brother the person that I was born into this world with seems to now be in love with you and you don't even realize it. You are my greatest threat, Guinevere Velaryon."

Guinevere seemed very surprised that Cersei had named all of the reason on why she was even a threat; the worst reason was the one about Jaime. She hoped Cersei was only being dramatic about Jaime's feelings for her.

"Jaime does not love me." Guinevere said her voice cold.

"Don't act like a fool, little wolf it doesn't suit you well." She continued a little amusement in her voice. "I've known Jaime every since we were in the womb together. I've seen the way he looks act you. Tyrion knows it, I know it, and even Ned Stark knows about Jaime Lannister's feelings for you. You were foolish not to run away with my brother and stay here."

"I chose not to run away with him because-"

Cersei cut her off. "Jaime told me what happened that night before he left. Most women would have said yes to him in a heartbeat."

"I'm not like other women…I'm not an idiot for starters. I didn't run away with Jaime because I was so disgusted with incestuous relationship with you and how he would have killed a man who is like a father to me in a heartbeat that I have begun to now hate him with a fire and a passion."

"It must get tiring playing an innocent little girl waiting for a knight in shinning amour to come and rescue you from the horrors of the world."

"Does it? Does it get tiring playing this perfect Queen with perfect sons and a daughter and a perfect husband? Having to hide behind a mask everyday…is that why Jaime fled the city so quickly and ran back to his father and hold onto his leg for protection just like the rest of your family does." Guinevere said her voice cold as ice and harsh.

Guinevere smiled in victory as she saw a speechless Cersei with a cold expression. Guinevere left Cersei alone in the gazebo.

**. . .**

Guinevere had been walking through the halls of the Red Keep when Pella came running up to her saying that the king is dying. Guinevere hadn't known what had possessed her to run, but she did. She ran to the king's chambers and stopped as she walked through his doors. The King immediately noticed her and demanded everyone to get out. Queen Cersei, Ser Barristan, Prince Joffrey, Pycelle, and Lord Renly had hesitated to leave, but then when the king yelled again they left in a hurry all with puzzled and questioning looks on there faces.

Guinevere sat next to Robert and he said, "It was my fault, you know."

She slightly laughed and said as tears started to wield up in her eyes a little, "Your right, Robert it is your fault you should not have drank so much." He laughed along with coughing.

"Seven hells, like I had said before you are like Lyanna. At least when I am dead it'll be with her or who knows I may haunt this damn place straight to hell." He said.

"Trust me; Robert this place I think from all the death, sex, and evil that lurks around this place will definitely burn this place into the seven hells itself."

"I can smell the death from my wound…you should seen it…I stabbed the thing right through the eye."

"I think I may be the only person who will miss this, King Robert Baratheon the king who shits, drinks, and fucks." She told him.

He put his hand up and said, "No, none of that…you hear me. I don't want to die sad, I had wanted to die shitting, drinking, and fucking, but it seems the gods disagreed on that."

"Then I guess this will be the last time I ever see you, Robert." She said as she sniffed.

Robert put his hand on top of hers and her was now serious, "I will see you again. Don't shed any tears on me you hear me girl. No tears allowed. Be strong like iron and ice. Oh Lyanna, believe me we will see each other again…someday."

His voice was gentle as he told her, "Go now…please I don't want you to see this. Remember your words, Guinevere."

She nodded and left the room and wiped her eyes and nose on a handkerchief as she made her way to her chambers. She shouldn't feel this way about Robert dying, but she had grown to like the man and accept him as a friend. She had slightly cried herself to sleep that night dreaming of the Battle on the Trident.

**. . .**

Guinevere had awoken late in the afternoon and got dressed. She hadn't seen Pella in a long time which worried Guinevere. Guinevere jumped from her seat from she heard her doors burst open with guards coming, but they weren't Ned's guards instead they were Lannister guards.

One of the guards came forward and spoke, his voice rough, "Lady Guinevere Velaryon, Lord Eddard Stark's ward, you are hear by Lord Tywin Lannister's ward now as of the arrest of your former lord. If you do not bend the knee to King Joffrey Baratheon, you will be branded as an enemy of the crown. Guards will be guarding you everywhere you go."

Guinevere was too stunned to move or even care right now. Even as they told her about not being the Stark's ward, but the Lannister's. Guinevere could barely stand as she had then fainted and one of the guards had ran to her and cached her just before she had hit the floor.

Guinevere remembered very little from her nightmare, but only words. The words had ringed in her hear and mind, Guinevere didn't even know what to make of them really.

The words that ringed in her ear were…

_Here comes the King in the North! _

_The King in the North!_

_The King in the North!_

_**~Fin~**_

_**If you think that you already know what is going to happen to Guinevere you are very wrong and it's a bit of a surprise really because that means we are getting closer to a bunch of events and paths that I have to just write down that will make you all love and hate me. Hope you all loved this chapter, my favorite part was of course the end of it and the scene with Robert. **_

_**The Velvet Ash (I foreshadow in EVERY chapter. You will be surprised when that time comes…I've already planned out every event so I already know what is going to happen when Dany come to Westeros. Jaime and Guinevere will always be complex characters because you never know how they are going to react to certain things. That vision is my favorite vision because you see that Guinevere has changed a lot in the future because of the certain things that happened to her like with Jaime and his hand. At first Guinevere's visions used to be so close together as to her future now they are getting further apart and showing her things she cannot see yet. The vision does happen, but don't worry because it won't happen for a very, very, very, very, very, very long time and once you get there you see why she wants him dead.)**_

_**Next Chapter: Letters from Robb and Jon, Ned's execution, Guinevere's decision on whose side she is exactly on, and a little surprise at the end of the chapter that I have been waiting to get to fro quite some time now.**_


	8. Whose Side Are You On?

**Here is the next chapter!**

Guinevere had been pacing back and forth in her room. _Tywin's ward_, she thought _I will be his ward, I will be forced to go to The Lannister camp, and then,…oh gods I will be with Jaime. _She started to suddenly laugh hysterically. _Pella is probably dead_, she thought oh _gods what if those monsters had…had raped her_. She pushed those thoughts away as she saw two ravens fly into her room. She quickly grabbed the parchments of paper attached to their legs. Guinevere opened one of the pieces of paper and read the letter and she had already known it was Jon because he was the only one who never called her by Guinevere, but Gwen.

_Dear Gwen,_

_At the Wall, one of the Night's Watch men had came back to Castle Black dead, they even had a maester check them and he had confirmed it. A few hours later the dead man had woken up, but his eyes were the color of ice and the thing attacked some of the men including me. When I had stabbed the thing it went down, but once I turned my back on it…it just got up. I burned the thing and it was finally dead. I heard of your imprisonment to the Lannisters and you being a ward to Lord Tywin now. Do not worry. Robb will come for you and the girls and their father. Robb won't stand down until he has you back…you know that he loves you._

_-Jon_

A wave of happiness came over Guinevere had she had hoped Jon would have said that Robb is going to come for them, but she knew not to place all of her hope in Robb because if she was going to get out she would need to do most of the work herself. She smiled when she had read the other piece of paper.

_Dear Guinevere,_

_ I have heard of your imprisonment along with my sisters and my father. I also know about what the Lannisters have done to you…I will not let them take you not only from us, but from me as well. When we see each other again, I promise you that you will no longer be a ward to anyone…and you will be with me. I have called the bannerman for our passage to King's Landing. I will come for you; no one will take you from me, not now, not ever…I promise you. I swear on the old gods and the new that you will be by my side and not any Lannister's. I will go to war with them if I have to. I am risking a lot just sending you this letter, Guinevere…I hope it does not get in the wrong hands. I promise I will say those three words to you when I see your face. When I go to battle with the Lannisters, you and you alone will help me win._

_-Robb_

Guinevere couldn't stop smiling until she had realized that she and Robb couldn't be together, but she had to let everyone believe that they could. _Could I even protect the Starks now,_ she thought, _I am no longer a Stark…what am I…who am I. _These questions kept on floating around in Guinevere's mind, but she could not answer any of them…at least not right now.

**-Robb's Camp-**

Robb rode in from the trees on his horse. His face dirty from the battle with the Kingslayer's forces. _We won_, he thought, _and against the Kingslayer, but…it's not over yet…it's only the beginning. _

Theon threw the Kingslayer on the ground in front of Catelyn. The Kingslayer grunted in pain and Theon had him kneeled down.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened." Robb said as he stood beside his mother watching the Kingslayer with victory and hate.

The Kingslayer looked at them and said, "Lady Stark, I'd offer you my sword, but it seems I've lost it"

"It is not your sword I want." His mother said her voice cold and filled with hate. "Give me my daughters back, my husband, Guinevere Velaryon."

"I've lost them too I'm afraid…especially Gwen." He said.

Theon jumped in saying, "Kill him, Robb. Send his head back to his father. He cut down ten of our men, you saw him."

Robb just started at the Kingslayer with a cold expression, it got even colder as he used her nickname _they_ had given her. The Kingslayer stared back at him; his face looked almost amused yet mocking.

"He is more used to us alive than dead." Robb finally said.

"Take him away and put him in irons." His mother said.

Lord Umber and Theon forced him up to stand, Lord Umber had his sword at the Kingslayer's throat as he stopped moving and said to Robb, "We could end this war right now, boy. Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks I fight for the Lannisters. We could finally decide who gets to have her. Swords, lances, teeth, nails, choose your weapons and let's end this here and now."

Robb had immediately noticed that the Kingslayer was anxious as to end the war between them and how the Kingslayer really wanted to kill him for Guinevere. _He knows_, he thought, _he knows of my feelings for her and he has feelings for her as well…he is trying to use her against me._

Robb stared at him and said, "If we do it your way Kingslayer…you'd win and you'd get her." His voice cold and stern. The Kingslayer looked darkly at him his head slightly bent down, but his eyes were filled with darkness and hate as he looked at Robb while he looked back at him with ice in his face and eyes.

Robb continued his voice a little prideful and victorious, "We're not doing your way."

The Kingslayer looked now a little angry yet he looked like gave Robb some credit for not being so stupid as to think he could fight him for her. Lord Umber pulled the Kingslayer away, "Come one, pretty man." Everyone cheered as they had left, but Robb wasn't cheering or happy, but a little worried.

"I've sent two thousand men to their graves today." He told Theon.

"The ballads will sing songs of their sacrifice." Theon replied smiling.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them." Robb said. He looked at his mother who looked pitiful and pleading at him.

Robb looked around his men and declared loudly, "One victory does not make us conquerors. Did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters and ward from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over."

**-King's Landing- **

Guinevere had heard them. She had heard the people cheering like savages for Ned's sentence. They were so loud that she heard them outside of her room. Guinevere's heart started to beat faster and her hands started to sweat a little as she tried to calm herself. _He will be alright_, she told herself, _he'll take the black and be with Jon and his brother…don't worry you won't be with Jaime, you'll be with the Starks_. _They're all traitors,_ she thought bitterly, _all of them, I will always have traitors around me_.

Guinevere had seen that some of her things had been packed and jumped when she saw the doors burst open and in came Pella in a City Watch's uniform. Pella smiled and Guinevere smiled as well they ran in for a hug with each other.

"I'd thought they had done something to you, Pella." Guinevere mumbled into Pella.

Pella nodded and agreed with her. Pella looked really nice in a gold cloak's uniform. Pella had brought in with her two more guards who were also dressed like her. They grabbed her bags and gestured for them to come with them. Pella immediately noticed Guinevere's confused face and said quickly, "I'll tell you later Gwen, but right now we need to get you out of King's Landing before the execution."

Guinevere's expression turned terrified, "What execution? Ned is said to take the black, Sansa pleaded with Joffrey, he said that he would show him mercy." Pella looked down and a pitiful face as she looked at her and so did the guards.

Pella's face turned cold and said in a stern voice, "Lord Stark will be beheaded…that is his mercy on him…he tricked Sansa and everyone else." Pella pulled Guinevere out of the room. Guinevere saw the mess of guards that were lying on the floors outside. They were bleeding everywhere, Pella and the two guards had done this which meant they were determined to get her out of King's Landing. Pella and the two guards whose names, were Ser Lucian and Ser Aaron, practically hid her under a cloak as they made their way out of King's Landing.

"Thank the gods that they are all distracted by Lord Stark's sentence." Ser Aaron said his voice some what filled with pity on him.

Ser Lucian snapped at him saying, "You shouldn't thank the gods just yet, Ser Aaron. Thank them when we have made our destination."

They had finally pulled her cloak behind her head. Guinevere looked over her surroundings and saw that they were horses tied to a tree and that they were on a hill looking over the execution which was out of King's Landing, but you could still see it clearly. "Where are Sansa and Arya?" She yelled, frantically looking for them around the hill. Nobody answered her.

Guinevere stepped a little closer to the scene and stopped staring at Ned. Pella gently grabbed her arm and tried to urge her towards the horses, but Guinevere roughly and angrily pulled her arm out of her hand. Guinevere watched the scene unfold in front of her.

She heard Joffrey proclaim loudly, "But they have the soft hearts of women! So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

Everyone cheered uncontrollably. Ser Ilyn came forward with a longsword. Guinevere's face was terrified was she looked at the scene. Ser Ilyn rose up his sword and brought it down to slice off Ned's head. Ned's bloody head bounced on the wooden floorboards. Ser Ilyn picked it up and raised it up high, the blood dripping slowly from the head and dropping onto the floor.

Guinevere had an impassive expression now that Ned was dead. Pella was the first to say her name then it Ser Aaron and Ser Lucian. She ignored them as her world was filled with complete dead silence and all her thoughts of terror, worry, and sadness disappeared. _I will not be silent_, she thought coldly, _I will not bow to them, but I will have them bend their knees to me…one day. _Ser Lucian came close to her, whispering in a harsh voice, "Who do _you _fight for, Guinevere Velaryon? Whose side are you on? Do you fight for the Starks…or do you fight for the Lannisters?" Guinevere had that question in her mind, but it wasn't about who she had fought for or whose side she was on, but who she wanted…Robb Stark or Jaime Lannister.

Guinevere still held an impassive expression on her face as she said coldly, "I fight for the Targaryens, my family is what I fight for…and they are not them." Guinevere turned away from the scene and mounted her horse, Snow.

She whispered to the horse in a gentle voice, "You are no longer Snow anymore. Your name is now _Aturdokht_." Ser Lucian spoke, "What does the name mean?"

Guinevere looked behind and smirked at him, "It means…_Daughter of fire._" Ser Lucian smiled and said, "Then I am your sworn sword, my lady. I pledge my allegiance to House Targaryen." He kneeled. Ser Aaron smiled as well and said, "I also pledge my allegiance to you and House Targaryen." Pella mounted her horse and said, "You already know whose side I am on and that side is yours till that day I die, Guinevere Velaryon."

Guinevere smirked. "Targaryen…Guinevere Targaryen." They all smiled and the two guards mounted their horses as well. Ser Lucian spoke again, his voice gleeful and amused, "Then our destination is across the Narrow Sea."

Guinevere's voice was stern. "To Qarth."

They urged their horses forward and rode through the woods and forests and no one even noticed what was happening until she was a month later proclaimed dead as she made her journey to the last of her family… _Daenerys Targaryen_ and her_ three dragons_.

_**~Fin~**_

**Finally we get to my favorite part…this is where Guinevere defiantly changes herself completely because she considers Ned to be like a father to her and he just died and she doesn't know who she is anymore. **

**Next Chapter: Arrival at Qarth, catching up with Dany, a plan to bring them all down, and leaving Qarth**


	9. A View To Kill

**Here is the next chapter! Guinevere's Dress in Qarth with Dany is now on my profile:** . /files/costumes/1470/32913/Queen%20Padme%20Amidala %20Star%20Wars%20Episode% 

**Pella's Appearance in my mind****: **

**Ser Aaron's Appearance in my mind:** . 

**Ser Lucian's Appearance in my mind:** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSyr5ruUCE-Ao7pb4S5CbVMXIY3F5_12kD7-Dy0aK HNkRNdA3HrfA

If you don't see the link then Pella's appearance is Mulan from once upon a time, Ser Aaron's appearance is Gwanie from Merlin, and Ser Lucian's appearance is Lancelot from Merlin

Three weeks ago they had gotten off the ship they had been sailing for, for four days and it took them three days just to get there. It had been the longest journey Guinevere had ever taken. All of them had been riding on the Red Waste now for three weeks, in just a day's ride they will be at the gates of Qarth. Guinevere kept thinking about Robb and Jaime…they weren't feelings of love for either of them, but some resentment and angry towards them. While on the ship's journey a raven came from the North stating that Robb Stark was the King in the North. Guinevere had scoffed at this and threw the paper in the fires. She had taken Robb's other letter when she was a Velaryon and reread the words over and over again until she had fallen asleep with it in her hands. Ravens had been sent from King's Landing proclaiming her dead which made all four of them happy because according to Ser Aaron if people think she is dead then our journey will be easier on them and people won't be trying to look for her and then kill her as well. Guinevere had spent a lot of time with the two knights whom she had met in King's Landing and had grown to actually like them. Though it did make Guinevere wonder why they would even help her and not turn her in. They had stayed in their gold cloaks uniform which suited them well. Ser Aaron had actually looked to have taken an interest in Pella; she was very beautiful for a maid. Ser Aaron had kept teasing Ser Lucian every time he had talk to Guinevere or complimented Guinevere. Pella had Ser Aaron as a bodyguard and Guinevere had Ser Lucian.

Ser Aaron said that they would be at the gates of Qarth any moment now which made Ser Lucian grunt and yell, "It's so hot! The sun does not want us to make it to Qarth! Can we just take a moment's rest?!"

Ser Aaron shook his head and yelled back, "Do you want to make it to Qarth alive!?" Ser Lucian didn't reply, so he continued, "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. My lady we will arrive at any moment, your cousin…aunt, I don't really know, is there already."

Guinevere was about to reply when she saw tall walls that were covering a city which meant they had made it to Qarth. The city's walls were almost fifty feet high. People had told her stories of Qarth and it being a magnificent city…it had beautiful scenery, buildings, trinkets, gold, and dresses. It was said to be the most beautiful city and that it was slightly strange to be the most beautiful since it is in an ugly place like the Red Waste. As they got closer to the gates, guards and some men in silks came out as well. The guards stood in a line beside the men, guarding them with spears and shields to protect themselves. A man who was pale, bald, and fat stepped forward. He studied the all from head to toe, he then smiled.

Guinevere spoke first saying, "We need passage into Qarth…we are finding someone, I am Guinevere-"

The bald man cut her off saying in polite yet fake kind of voice, "I know who you are. Last I heard you were proclaimed dead by a maid. We are the Thirteen. From what we've heard that if you and your…_friends_ are found then there will be treasures to soak in for the rest of that person's life. There is a bounty on your head…a great bounty I must say even for my taste." The Thirteen laughed. Guinevere smiled awkwardly at him. He continued, "And outsiders will want to look for Lady Guinevere to get a knighthood, a lordship, lands, gold, jewels, and when they have found out that the beautiful lady is in Qarth…well…let's just say that Qarth won't be the most beautiful cities. You see so I can't let you in through our gates, for the safety of Qarth and its' people."

Another man stepped forward; he was pale and had blue lips, "You are searching for the Mother of Dragons. You yourself are a dragon as well, but a secret dragon." The pale man looked to be almost smiling. Guinevere held her head up high and said, "Yes, how do know about me?" The pale man chuckled. "Why it has been written in the stars and the fire? What is your horse's name?" Guinevere hesitated to tell him while the Thirteen looked very intrigued by what was happening in front of them especially the fat man and another man who was tall and had dark colored skin.

"Her name is _Aturdokht_,..it means-"

"Daughter of fire…yes I know." The pale man stepped slightly closer which cause Ser Lucian to urge his horse forward a little as well. The pale man looked at him then looked back at Guinevere and smiled widely, "Like I said you have been written in the stars, Guinevere Targaryen." His voice almost chipper. The pale man continued, "I am Pyat Pree, a warlock from the House of the Undying. You are Guinevere Targaryen, but known as Guinevere Velaryon from House Velaryon. Guinevere Targaryen, the Secret Dragon, Daughter of the She Wolf and the Dragon Prince, you are the Fire Princess and your horse is the Daughter of fire." The four of them especially Guinevere looked suspiciously at him.

The pale man invited her to the House of the Undying with a creepy smile on his face until the dark colored skin man stepped forward, "I am Xaro Xhoan Daxos, a trader and merchant from Qarth. Pyat, she is of House Targaryen and I shed my blood when Daenerys Targaryen came here with her dragons and _khalasar_ and promised to protect her people…Guinevere _Targaryen _is her family which she is apart of her people. Have you already forgotten that?" Pyat looked a little angry and stepped back a little. He forced a smile onto his face and turned to Xaro and said, "No…of course not."

"Good…I'm sure the Mother of Dragons will want to see her family and will be happy to see her." Xaro said as he smiled in victory.

The fat man had an irrated expression on his face, but before he could say anything Xaro interrupted him saying, "What is the harm if we let four more of Daenerys' people inside our city gates?" The fat man looked at him in anger and said, "They are also are on your head as well." The fat man stormed off in the city while Xaro smiled in victory again and said, "Welcome to Qarth, Fire Princess." He bowed as they urged their horses into Qarth. Guinevere smiled at its beauty.

**-Robb's Camp-**

He was studying maps of Westeros when his mother came in with a letter in her hand. He immediately looked up and said in a worried tone, "Mother, what is it?"

She looked down at the letter in her hand. When she looked up, Robb could tell that she had been crying from the words that had been written in that letter because her eyes were red and puffy and she had a cold yet sorrowful expression on her face.

"A raven came today…it said…" His mother could barely say the words he had been hoping to never hear. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as tears started to roll down her face. He called her name again and again, but no answer cam from her, only cries and tears did. She sat down and said, "The letter had proclaimed Gwen dead and that her body had been found in the waters of Red Fork by a farmer. Some of the villagers nearby were claiming that they had seen her riding on a white horse and said that she had told them that she was on her way towards King Robb's camp. They think that she was assassinated by the Queen."

Robb didn't want to cry like a girl anymore because he let himself cru when his father had died, but that would be the last time. _If they thought that this would break me…they are mistaken…Guinevere's death will strengthen my wrath and war on them,_ he thought coldly. He looked at his mother and he held an impassive yet cold expression on his face.

"They killed the woman I love so I'm going to hurt the Kingslayer." Robb said coldly. He left his mother in his tent, crying and wailing while he ordered a guard to lead him to the Kingslayer's cell, as he went there people kept saying "your grace" and bowed to him.

He got to cell and waited as the guard unlocked it and Robb stepped inside. The Kingslayer looked up and smirked, "The King in the North. I keep expecting you to leave me at one castle for safe keeping, but then we move to another. You drag me along from camp to camp…have you grown fond of me, Stark? Is that it? I've never seen you with a girl except Gwen, but even then you had been following her around like a puppy dog with a treat, but she never took that treat did she."

He felt a little pang in his heart after hearing her name being used by the Kingslayer which made him angrier, but he made sure not to let him see it.

"If I left you with one of my bannermen, your father would know it in a fortnight. My bannerman would receive a raven with a message, 'Release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed root and stem."

The Kingslayer shook his head and said, "You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?"

"Oh I trust them with my life…just not with yours." Robb told him. The Kingslayer smirked and said, "Smart boy."

Robb had gotten even angrier at his comment, but strained to hold it in which the Kingslayer had noticed.

In a mocking yet amused voice he said, "What's wrong? Don't like being called boy? Gwen always called you a boy didn't she? She said that I was a man just by having balls attached to my cock. Insulted?"

Robb looked to Grey Wind who was in the corner of the cage outside. Grey Wind lowly growled loud enough for the Kingslayer to hear. The smiled faded off his face as he strained to look behind him, but couldn't because of the chains around his neck. Grey Wind kept growling as he slowly walked to Robb's side.

As Grey Wind was stalking towards Robb and the Kingslayer looking almost disbelieve able, Robb said, "Well you insult yourself, Kingslayer. You've been defeated by a boy. The woman you loved, loved a boy. You're held captive by a boy. Perhaps you'll be killed by a boy." Grey Wind came to his side and the Kingslayer shifted his spot as he looked truly frightened at how large Grey Wind had become.

Robb continued, "Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the Highlords of Westeros, the King Joffrey Baratheron is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon…he's your bastard son." The Kingslayer looked immediately at Robb and quickly he said trying to sound scared, "Well if that's true then Stannis is the rightful king, how convenient for him."

Robb started to show coldness in his face and anger as he thought about his father's death and Guinevere's. He put his hand on Grey Wind and started to stroke the fur on his back.

"My father…learned the truth that's why you had him executed, Guinevere learned the truth and you had her _drowned_ in the waters of Red Fork because she was riding here to my camp to tell me about it." Robb said coldly to him. The Kingslayer tried to hide his fear of his direwolf, but even as he told him about Guinevere's death he couldn't hold in the surprise and sorrow that was on his face as he heard.

The Kingslayer quickly jumped in saying, "I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head and…a-and when she…drowned." Robb kept his eyes on the Kingslayer not making a movement except to stroke Grey Wind's fur. "_Your son_ killed him so the world wouldn't learn you fathered him, _your sister and your lover _killed _my future Queen_ because she had also found out and because you loved her and _you, _youpushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the Queen." He gripped some of Grey Wind's fur as he had started to get more angry and spiteful at the Lannisters and what they did to his family.

"You have proof? Do you want to trade gossip like a couple of fish wives?" The Kingslayer asked.

"I'm sending one of your cousins to King's Landing with my peace terms."

The Kingslayer looked like so many emotions, but mostly anger and some darkness and sadness. "You think my father's going to negotiate with you? You don't know him very well."

Robb looked at Grey Wind then looked at the Kingslayer and said in a dark way, "No, but he's starting to know me."

"Three victories don't make you a conqueror." The Kingslayer said.

Robb slightly smiled and said, "It's better than three defeats."

Robb urged his hand on Grey Wind's fur to go forward to the Kingslayer and then Robb left as he smiled in victory. He could hear Grey Wind growl and bark in the Kingslayer's face as he left.

On his way back to his tent Robb kept thinking about Guinevere and what he had said about her being his future Queen. _I would have said that I loved her then asked her to marry me and be the Queen in the North , _he thought, _I would have done it so I could never lose her again and she would be mine forever._

_But you can't, _voice in the back of his mind told him_, because she is dead now and you will have a new wife and…a new Queen._

**-Qarth, Xaro's Palace-**

Guinevere had been showed to Xaro's palace. She was truly amazed by the beauty and the scenery that was here. Even her chambers had been magnificent. It was all most like her room in King's Landing. A beautiful dress had been put on her bed. It was very beautiful, it was yellow and had silks and embroidered small flowers on it. She put the dress immediately on and it fit her body perfectly. When she first went to her balcony that over looked a beautiful garden filled with exotic flowers and plants, she had realized that her favorite kind of flowers that had been put in her chambers and outside of them in a court with a water fountain that in the middle had a mermaid shooting out water from her mouth. The room smelled like camellia japonicas. She smiled at the smell of the flowers and bend down to smell them.

"Do they smell as beautiful as they are?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Xaro standing with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Do you that these are-"

He finished her sentence saying, "Your favorite. Yes so I have heard. It was surprising at first, but a beautiful woman as yourself should love beautiful flower as this one." He came closer and stood beside her as they gazed at the flowers. It was silent and peaceful for a moment. Guinevere had wished her life could be like this forever, but she knew that it was impossible.

Xaro broke the silent by sighing and saying, "I hate to end this nice moment, but the Mother of Dragons had asked to see you, she believed I was lying when I had said that you were here."

"Does she know who I am? Where are the people I had came with?" She said. Xaro didn't answer her, but gestured for her to come with him. As they walked, Xaro said to her, "Your companions are in their own rooms in your little small village home…sleeping I think. You and your companions are very lucky to have escaped Westeros alive."

"It wasn't as hard as you think it is. Well not since everyone thinks that I was dead at the time…no one can know that I am here, no one can know of who I really am." She told him. He laughed and replied, "Please you do not need to tell me. I already know the damage of someone telling the Highlords of Westeros that there was a Targaryen still in Westeros and right under their noses. Though it would be a sight to see someday."

She smiled. "Someday…maybe the dragons will finally come back to Westeros and sit on the throne like it was so long ago. These people were my friends and they betrayed me."

Xaro was a little intrigued and spoke, "How did these traitors betray you?"

"They killed everyone that I had loved…my father and mother, the man who raised me ever since I was a child, a man who I started to fall for cheated on me, and my family." Guinevere grew furious and cold as she recalled her list of people who has betrayed her in the past.

Xaro looked at her in a understanding kind of way then as they approached a door, he told her, "Princess, it's always best to forgive and forget." She smiled at him and said, "It is wise to forgive…, but never forget for if we forget then lose everything." Xaro opened the door for her and she stepped inside the chambers.

Daenerys was sitting on the ledge of her balcony looking deep in thought. Xaro cleared his throat and she turned and smiled. She was every bit of how a Targaryen should look like. She came towards Guinevere. A man came up the stairs outside of the windows and came forward as well. He looked to be middle-aged, but still strong and well fit. He looked questionably at Guinevere and was about to say something when Daenerys spoke first, "Jorah, this is my sister, Guinevere Targaryen or as everyone back in Westeros knows her by, Guinevere Velaryon. Guinevere this is Ser Jorah Mormont of the Bear Island."

Guinevere slightly smiled and said, "Daenerys, you do know that I am your niece?"

Daenerys smiled and took their hands; she hesitantly put them Guinevere's in the fire that was burning. Guinevere had expected that that they would both burn, but she and Daenerys didn't flinch or cry in pain…they didn't feel anything. Daenerys took their out from the fire and inspected Guinevere's hands, she smiled sweetly and looked Guinevere in the eyes and told her, "See you are my sister. You are a dragon just like me. When we take back the Iron Throne, you and I will rule it together as Queens of the Seven Kingdoms. After all I am called the Mother of Dragons and you are my Secret Dragon. I am the Bride of Fire and you are the Fire Princess. Together you and are unbreakable."

Guinevere felt like she had belonged with Dany since she was her only family and the gods had given her that future of them to lead her to her _sister_ and not her aunt.

Guinevere held her head up and said, "Together we will take our throne with the fire of dragons and the blood of our enemies." Ser Jorah slightly smiled and said, "Spoken like a true Targaryen."

"No." Dany simply said. "Like a Queen." They all smiled and as the girls hugged tightly onto each other. Dany released her and said to Xaro, "If you don't mind Xaro I would like a word with my sister alone." Xaro bowed and left the room. Dany gestured for her to sit down and she followed after her along with Ser Jorah. Ser Jorah spoke first, "Gwen, tell us what has been happening in Westeros while we have been across the Narrow Sea."

Dany told her softly, "But tell us what had been happening with you. We need to know every detail."

Guinevere smiled and told them every from the King coming to after Ned's execution. Dany and Jorah showed remorse as they had heard her point of view and how she had felt about some things. When Guinevere told them everything she had told them about Robb and Jaime and how they loved her.

"The wolf and the lion fighting over a dragon or as they know it, a seahorse…very interesting." Jorah said in an intrigued voice.

"The Starks are at war with the Lannisters, the Baratherons fight each other, and to think all of this is because of you. Does anyone know about your true parentage?" Guinevere frowned and said, "The only man who knew of it died at the hands of the Lannisters."

"I am sorry. It seems that they have caused you a lot of pain haven't they." Dany asked. Guinevere nodded and said, "I didn't even know that they were in love with me and to think the thing I once dreamed now I despise with a passion. Dany smiled for a moment then stared at her as if a thought had just popped into her mind.

"_Khaleesi_, what is it?" Jorah asked in a concerned tone. Dany smiled and said, "I know how we can take back our throne and it'll right under their noses and they won't suspect a thing." She chuckled and continued, "No one knows about who you have become. It's perfect. Go to the Starks and pretend to still be in love with King Robb and the Kingslayer. Pretend to be like the person you once were before the death of Ned Stark."

Guinevere shook her head and said, "No, Dany. I can't pretend to love somebody when I truly hate them and they will know because I am supposed to be dead and what do I tell them when they ask where I was for a month." Dany smiled and said, "They are our enemies, sister. If we didn't do things do things because they weren't right then the Seven Kingdoms would not have been even created. This is our chance to take back what is rightfully ours, not theirs…it belongs to us; our family forged the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms with dragons. Whose to say we cannot take them back with dragons…our words are _Fire and Blood._" Guinevere smiled and said, "You are right…this is the only way to take them back. I will go to the young wolf's camp and I will pretend."

Ser Jorah jumped in saying, "My Queen, if you do not pretend then you will die. Just think that pretending is your freedom, the thing you love, and vengeance." Dany smiled at her and said that she should get some rest for on the morrow will be when she departs.

As Guinevere was in her bed, all she could think about was how the hell she was going to pull this off with Robb and especially Jaime. She felt guilty for having to now play with their hearts and minds. _It is for your family, for Dany and you to become Queens_, she told herself. _They betrayed you why should you feel guilty about it_, she also told herself as she tried to go to sleep.

**. . . **

Guinevere had woken up early and got ready for her departure with the help of Pella. They had brought their things out and Guinevere smiled as she saw the two knights bickering with each other. Then Pella whispered to her, "It's going to be a long, long journey to King Robb's camp, your grace." Guinevere nodded and sighed mockingly and agreed with her. The knight stopped bickering and bowed as they saw her walking towards them. She saw that Dany and Jorah were there too. Dany came forward and hugged Guinevere tightly and whispered in her ear, "Never forget what has happened, sister." Dany smiled and released her. Jorah came and hugged her as well, but as he released her, he whispered, "Don't trust anyone, not even Pella or your knights. You'll be safe if don't. That is the wise way to survive in my opinion." She smiled at him and mounted her horse as well as Pella and the knights. The gates of Qarth opened and as Guinevere left Xaro yelled, "I hope to see you again, Fire Princess." He bowed, but still kept his eyes at her. She nodded at him in an accepting way. They urged their horses forward to go faster and they complied.

_I can fool Robb and everyone else_, she thought, _but I can't fool Jaime…he knows me better than anyone…even Jon._

_**~Fin~**_

_**There you have it the next chapter. Seriously though I have had these two event sin my head for Guinevere since the very beginning of this fanfic and now that they are out and you all know some of them I hope you all like, love or enjoy them. Guinevere's Dress in Qarth with Dany is now on my profile I actually don't know why most of the dresses aren't appearing, but they are from this character Morgana in a show called Merlin, so from now on if I put a new a dress on my profile just to be safe I will say where it is from so you all can find it. **___

_**Next Chapter: Guinevere's Arrival at King Robb's camp, a talk with Robb, lemons maybe, a talk with the Kingslayer, and a surprise at the end because if I just say what it is you guys will just put the pieces together.**_


	10. She's Alive!

**Here is the next chapter…thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter. I had wanted to make Guinevere like that because you saw her when Bran fell, she practically was almost broken, but when I see her as Ned dies I see her first terrified then a completely different person because that of her died with Ned…don't worry it'll come back when something really brings happens to her. I know a lot of you have been asking me if she will be able to pretend with everyone…if you read the last sentence then you have just answered your own question. **_**Guinevere's Dress at Robb's camp is now on my profile. Jane Seymour's blue dress from The Tudors**_

Guinevere and her three companions had been riding in Westeros for a couple of days now and it didn't even take that long to get to ship and across the Narrow Sea. They had been riding non-stop, stopping only to take breaks, but Guinevere had wanted to make it to Robb's camp much earlier than she had hoped. As they were riding in one of the woods that were unknown to Guinevere, an arrow had shot through Ser Aaron's leg and into his horse causing them both to tumble down. They were about to stop for him when he yelled, "It's a trap, you fools! Run! Run!" Pella turned her hose around and went back to him when her horse was shot in its' belly and immediately fell down with Pella. Ser Lucian and Guinevere urged their horses forward as fast they could. They rode for a couple of miles now barely just missing arrows aiming at them. As Ser Lucian looked behind an arrow hit him in the lower arm and he slipped off his face and fell to the ground. Guinevere stopped her horse and dismounted and ran to him. She tried to take the arrow out, but Ser Lucian didn't comply.

A group of men with a direwolf on their amour came out and held them at sword point. Guinevere rolled her eyes as they took her, Ser Lucian, and their horses. They had another group behind them holding Pella by the arm and Ser Aaron hung over the back of a horse. They lead them through Robb's camp until they had made a halt at a tent's opening. One of the guards went inside the tent and some yelling was heard that is until Lady Stark had came out with a large blonde woman by her side dressed in amour made for a man. Lady Stark had immediately recognized her and yelled, "Let them go immediately! Take those two to the maester and make sure they are well nourished and taken care of! Get the girl some new clothes and find them tents! I don't care if you have to build new ones just find them tents!" The guards bowed and did as they were told. Lady Stark opened the tent's flap and Guinevere went inside. Lady Stark said something to the large blonde woman and she nodded and stood outside.

Lady Stark had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Guinevere, but they weren't tears of sadness, but joy. She ran forward and hugged her tightly, Guinevere returned the hug as she pretended to care and cry tears of joy. Lady Stark pulled back smiled as she sniffled and cupped Guinevere's cheeks, "You're alive! We had thought the worst happened to you…that the Lannisters finally took you from us as they had done to Ned. Robb went to war with them, gods did he go to war with them…" She smiled again which made Guinevere chuckle at her and returned the smile as well.

"Where have you been, Gwen? How did you escape from King's Landing?" Lady Stark asked in an intrigued voice.

"I'm so sorry…we had tried to get the girls, but Sansa was with the Queen and Arya had gone god knows where. So when Ned's execution was happening I was taken away by Pella, Ser Aaron, and Ser Lucian. They killed every guard that was guarding me and took me away…we kept hidden in Pentos for a while until everyone had thought that I was dead then we came." Lady Stark looked confused then said, "But farmers saw you riding your horse near Red Fork and t-they had found your body."

"Either the farmers were mistaken by someone else or their lies were bought by someone." Guinevere told her. Lady Stark smiled and shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. You're alive and well and now you are safe with us." Guinevere smiled sweetly and said, "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I got out of King's Landing." Guinevere's smile dropped from her face as she realized something. "Where is Robb?" Lady Stark slightly frowned and said, "He is the Crag accepting surrender. He will be back soon." Guinevere smiled as Lady Stark twirled her around and said, "This outfit won't do you well for the North…come let's get you something from here." Guinevere laughed and smiled at her. They looped arms as they made their way to a tent while the large blonde woman whose name was Brienne followed them.

Lady Stark had presented Guinevere to a tent which was a couple of tents down from hers. Guinevere stepped inside and saw that this tent was fit for a queen. Guinevere came more inside the tent and saw that her things were all put away nicely and a light blue along with some green on the sleeves along with gold dress. _It is beautiful_, she thought, _Dany's plan is working_. Lady Stark looked at her for approval which Guinevere smiled and said, "I love it. It is the most beautiful thing you have given me. Thank you for everything."

Lady Stark smiled and rubbed Guinevere's arm in a motherly kind of way and pulled her in for another hug that was so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't mind. She asked Lady Stark to turn around so that she could change. She changed though behind a curtain as she put on the dress; she noticed that it fit her perfectly as well on her body. Lady Stark did her hair, pinning her side bangs back with her blue sapphire pins and put her blue stoned necklace on her. Guinevere looked at herself from head to toe…and she truly did look like a Queen. _One day I won't a Queen, but I'll be the Queen_, she thought silently to herself.

Horses' hooves were heard outside of the tent and someone was yelling. Guinevere was silent as she heard someone say, "Your Grace, Guinevere Velaryon is alive." There was silence for a moment as Lady Stark looked as Guinevere with a worried look on her face.

Robb yelled at everyone around the camp, "Where is she?!" His voice was different because when he spoke he spoke like a king should have spoken. Guinevere grew curious at Robb and how much he has changed since he had become king. Someone must have pointed to her tent because Robb and a few of the Northern lords had stormed into their tent. Guinevere stepped back a little, but Lady Stark stepped a little in front of her in a protective kind of way. All of the men's faces were surprised at the sight of Guinevere. Robb's face looked disbelieve able at her yet sorrow and joy filled his face. Robb had tear drop fall from his eyes and blinked the rest of them away as he saw Guinevere smiled sweetly at him. Robb strode forward and kissed her passionately on the lips with his hands in her hair and on her waist. Guinevere kissed him back knowing it was wrong, but she had to pretend and play her part. Guinevere wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his lips. He pulled away, smiled and cupped her cheeks as gazed into her eyes. One of the lords cleared his throat and said, "Your Grace, we will talk in the morning, come one let's leave them alone. I'm sure our king wants to be alone with his now alive lady." Lady Stark went with the other men as they had left.

"You have a beard. I like it; it says 'King of the North'." He laughed and pecked her lips. He held her hands in his and said, "I feel like this is a dream and that I'll wake up and see that you're still dead and not with me as my Queen." Guinevere smiled and as he continued, "If this is a dream…then I'll kill the person who wakes me up from this dream." Guinevere shook her head and said, "It is not a dream, believe me if it was, we'd been on the floor right now having sex." Robb laughed and placed his hand on her cheek which she leaned in.

"I would take you on the floor, but I can't because I don't want to ruin you, Guinevere." Robb told her as if he didn't want to say it. Guinevere smiled again and said, "Robb, you do know your way into a girl's heart." She gave him a slow kiss on the lips. "This seems like a dream to me still." Robb told her. She shushed him and said, "Be careful, my King. For someone might hear you and then they'll come storming in here with problems." Robb laughed and was about to kiss her when a guard came running in painting saying, "You Grace, the Kingslayer." Guinevere giggled and smiled in victory as she whispered on his lips, "I told you so." Robb smirked and then grew serious as he turned towards the guard saying, "What about the Kingslayer?" The guard looked frightened as he said, "He killed the two guards that were trying to lift him up and the he said…"

"Spit it out. What did he say to you?" Robb asked urgently.

"Not just I, your grace, but he yelled it to everyone so that they could hear him." The guard looked at Guinevere and said, "He said that he will kill every guard that touches him or tries to touch him until he gets to talk to Lady Guinevere Velaryon." Guinevere looked down, and then at the guard and said in a polite yet sympathetic voice, "I'll be there in a moment. Thank you for informing us of this, you are very brave." The guard smiled goofily as he walked out of the tent which made Robb smile and say to her, "You are more like a Queen then you realize, Guinevere. Queen Guinevere of House Velaryon, Queen in the North, Lady of Winterfell, and Queen of the Trident…it has a certain ring to it doesn't." Guinevere smiled at him as he continued, "I love you, Guinevere Velaryon. I want to be your King, your lord husband, your lover, and my Queen until the end of time." Robb went to her trinkets and looked around for something. _Jorah was right_, she thought, _I will have to pretend my way to the Iron Throne_ _even if that means faking my love. _

Robb came back and held a ring in his hand with a small direwolf and a seahorse together on the top of the ring. The band and direwolf were sliver and the seahorse was a sea green. The direwolf's eyes held a diamond in each of them while the seahorse's tail held emeralds and sapphires on them. Guinevere was speechless…she couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed at it. Robb got down on one knee and said, "Guinevere Velaryon I had made a promise to you and myself that if I were to ever see you again that I'd marry you so I could never lose you…I love you until the end of time. Every time I see you you make my heart beat faster and every time that I am with you I act like a complete fool in front of you. I never want to lose you again, not now not ever. Will you not only become my lady wife, but become my Queen…the Queen in the North?" Guinevere was speechless she had forgotten everything as Robb had said those words to her. She smiled and said, "Yes." She jumped to hug him which caused them to fall together on the floor. Robb smiled as they were kissing and put on the ring on her finger. She kissed him again and stood up and straightened her skirts.

"Well, it seems I have to go and have a talk with the lion. I will see you soon my love…I promise I will be safe." Guinevere assured him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left her tent. As she came out of the tent she noticed that Lady Stark along with the other Northern lords were eavesdropping on them. Lord Umber smirked and said loudly, "It seems we will be soon having us a Queen of the North…finally the old gods did somethin'." Guinevere smiled politely at them as they had bowed to her. She saw the guard from earlier and told him, "Take me to Jaime Lannister's cage." He bowed and she had followed him towards a whole area full of cages and cells with people inside of them. As she followed the guard she noticed that the prisoners started to whisper about her as they saw her. She shrugged them off. They went to the very back and she saw him. Jaime was chained up like an animal to a pole. _A caged lion_, she thought. His head was down like he was sleeping, but she he wasn't. The guard opened the gate and she stepped inside.

"Go." She told him, her voice calm yet simple.

He looked at her then Jaime and said, "But your-"

"I have given you an order solider…now obey." She simply said as she was still staring at Jaime. At that moment, Jaime chuckled and lifted up his head. His face was very dirty and so was his hair. He dried blood and cut on his face as well though she didn't mind.

"That doesn't sound like you at all, little Lyanna. Then again it was been almost a year since I have really seen you. Though I have seen you many times in my dreams." He sounded amused as he spoke to her not like at all what she thought was going to happen.

"Why, Ser Jaime, you should have sent a letter to me letting me know of these dreams. I would have come running through your father's camp, went into your tent, and lifted up my skirts for you." She said in a mocking tone of guilt which made he smirk.

A few moment had passed and the smirk on his face left and a sorrowful expression came as he said, "When the Stark boy came in here a few weeks ago and told me that you were dead…by the hands of my sister. I was so _a-angry_ at you for leaving me here on this gods forsaken world. I had felt guilty for your death because he said you died because of the love I bear you and my secret you had known as well." She was silent because she didn't know what to say to his strong feelings for her.

He continued, "If I weren't in the Kingsguard I would have married you even fought that Stark boy to the death to have you as my wife…to be Lady Lannister, Lady of the Rock, but then again I would have never met you. While being chained in this cage for some time, I have been thinking about you, Guinevere. What I should have done back in King's Landing…what you saw with my sister-"

She cut him off saying, "Don't. It's done. What's in the past is in the past, Jaime."

Jaime laughed and said, "Little Lyanna, you may think you have every one fooled, but you can't fool me because whether you'll admit it or not I know you better than any even the Stark boy." He continued, "I will fight for you. I will kill them all, the Starks, the Baratheons, the whole bloody lot of them until you and I are the only people left in this world. I have loved you and will keep loving for now and forever. Even until winter turns into spring. I love you and only you…no one else. If I escape from here, I want you to come with me, Guinevere." Guinevere looked around cautiously and saw that no one was watching them. Guinevere came forward; Jaime locked his eyes on hers. She kneeled down beside him in the mud. He was about to protest when she softly kissed him on the lips. He tried to kiss her back or tried to grab her, but the chains were holding him back.

He tugged on her skirts and she sat on his lap just kissing him and stroking his crotch. He deepened the kiss and he managed to get one of his hands through the chains and grabbed her arm pulling her forward. He laughed and she smiled. He moved his hand and squeezed her breast a little and she gave a little moan and he gave her a low growl. He moved his hand and put it up her skirts. He started to feel her up. She closed her eyes in pleasure and he smirked. He put two fingers inside of her and started a slow pace of thrusting them in and out her. He laughed again as he heard her moan in pleasure. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she started to move her hips to the pace of his fingers.

"Jaime…" She breathed. "We can't…someone might see us."

"Or someone might her us." He said in an amused tone. He took his fingers out and said, "Why, little Lyanna…you're all wet. Your body is just begging me to fuck you right now." She scowled at him which caused him to smirk and kiss her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she heard someone coming very quickly. She knew what she had to do and she surprisingly couldn't bear to do it to, but she had to. She pretended to struggle against him and try to push away from him. Whoever that person was came running forward and pulled her away from his grasp. Guinevere had never seen Robb so angry and vicious before. He pushed her behind him and he started to beat Jaime uncontrollably. Guinevere came forwards and held Robb's bloody fist from hitting Jaime again, who almost looked to be unconscious and was badly beaten. Robb stared at her and she said, "As much as I would have like to see him dead, he more us to us alive than dead." Robb grew cold as he looked at Jaime and then it grew soft as he looked at her, his future Queen.

Robb inched closer to Jaime and said in a dangerous voice, "You ever touch my Queen again then I will cut off your hands, balls and cock and send them to your father, sister, and brother." Jaime grunted in pain as Robb threw him on the ground. Guinevere had wanted to go and help him up, but she knew she had a part to play right. She pulled Robb away from the cage and the guard had locked it up. He turned her around as she started to shiver. He took off his cloak and placed it around her asked, "Are you alright, Gwen? Did he um…?" Guinevere cupped his cheek and shook her head. Robb placed his hand on hers and breathed out sigh of relief. "That was a close one. Gwen, I wan to marry you on the morrow." Guinevere pretended to smile sweetly and said, "I will marry as long as there is only a small ceremony and no feast." Robb looked very surprised at her and then smiled and kissed her forehead. They walked their way back into camp and every bowed as they saw them. _I should never have let things gone this far with Robb and Jaime_, she scolded herself.

_Is this what it will be like to be Queen_, she thought coldly.

_**~Fin~**_

**Wow, two chapters in just two days. I know you all are probably mad at me for Guinevere, but I promise things will get better soon I promise and she will be back to her old self again. Obviously not going to add Jeyne Westerling/Talisa in this fanfic. Guinevere's Dress at Robb's Camp is now on my profile.**

**Next Chapter: Jaime's Escape and Guinevere's wedding to Robb.**

**(P.S. might add Jaime as a POV character instead of Robb)**


	11. Long Live The Queen

**All of Guinevere's dresses are working now on my profile. **** Guinevere's Wedding Dress to Robb is now on my profile. Here is their wedding and Jaime's escape. Short chapter. Review!**

Guinevere kept on feeling guilty about what she had done to Jaime…she had led him on and then threw him under. She still had Robb's cloak around her and his arm was protectively around her shoulders as well. As they were about to go to her tent, she stopped walking and, "Can I spend the night in your tent? I don't want to be alone." He smiled and nodded. They turned around and started to walk the other way.

"Tell me about Bran and Rickon." Guinevere asked all of the sudden. She didn't want to even ask about them because she feared what he would tell her. Robb's hand tightened a little on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you after our wedding, Gwen. I don't want to talk about it right now." Robb said.

She became silent as she started to think of the things that had happened to them. _Every one that I love is dead_, she thought, _now I must lie to every one that I hate_. They were silent now. _I hope marriage is not like to him,_ she thought. Guinevere smiled as she remembered that if she were to ever get married then she had want it to be with someone that she loved. _Will I even be a good Queen, will people respect and love me as their Queen_, she asked herself. She was starting to regret saying yes to Robb now because honestly she did not wan to even get married. Her mind suddenly wondered about Jaime and what life would have been like if she were his wife…would life be better or worse. Guinevere knew that she had to play her part if her family were to come back to Westeros and take back the throne.

They had finally made it to Robb's tent and he sat down and put his hands through his hands and started to breathe in and out. Guinevere came over to him and rubbed his shoulders a little which made him laugh. He slightly leaned into her touch, then stopped and stood up. He turned around and gazed at her in the eyes.

"I don't want to wait Gwen until after we have been married. Just seeing the Kingslayer touch you like that…if you hadn't stopped me from hitting him, he would've been dead right now and I would have lost the war."

She held his hands and said, "I did it for us. I should have never gone in there…I had known that he had loved me, but I just had to see him one last time before we were married. Since you are to be my husband I think you should know something about me."

Robb looked very confused at her yet worried at the same time.

"What is it? Am I going to kill someone because of it?" Robbs asked, but she shook her head and went across the tent and sat on his bed. Hr followed her.

She looked in the distance as she told him her voice almost sad and regretful, "I remember when I was little that my brother used to take me each time on my nameday at midnight to a well and we would drop gold coins in it and make a wish. I would voice my wish aloud and my brother would always make them come true…even that most ridiculous ones or the impossible ones."

She continued, "I remember when I first came to King's Landing, I went to go explore the keep and I passed this garden, it had such beautiful flowers even my favorite one had been in there. I remember Ser Jaime coming up to me and he said that each time he spoke to me that he'd learn something knew about me…he said the things that I held beauty for, I basically told him that he was stupid and when I tried to leave he grabbed me and asked a question. I had thought he would ask me about you or my family gaining information to use against me…he asked what my favorite flower was and I told him. A couple days later he had asked for my favor and chased me through the maze because I ran from him. He never gave up on me for some reason like I was a prize or something to him. He said later in my chambers that people had warned him about me being a challenge and that he liked that I was different from the rest of them." Guinevere stopped taking for a moment and looked at Robb. He was intrigued yet looked a little disappointed at her.

She continued as she held his hands and looked at him in the eyes, "I did care for him, Robb. He betrayed the love that was growing for him and I now hate him with a passion. Don't listen to the rumors that people have told you about us…for me I never forgive or forget. He tried to kill everyone that I have loved. I want you Robb as my only husband, my only King, and the only man in my bed." Robb smiled at her and kissed her passionately.

They fell on top of his fur covered bed. He had gotten on top of her; his hands all over her body, giving light squeezes to her ass and breasts. He started to kiss her neck and lips. They started to undress each other rather quickly like it was their last night of being together. He unlaced her gown and she lifted his tunic over his head. She unlaced his breeches. He pulled her gown off and threw it on the ground. She giggled at him which caused him to smile against her lips. In a few moments they were both completely naked in front of each other. His manhood was very hard and was pressed against her inner thigh. Robb stopped kissing her and gazed at her now bare body. He gently started to touch her body all over, admiring it with a smile.

He pushed open her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, and he said, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

He slowly pushed himself inside of her. Tears were starting to wield up in her eyes as he pushed deeper into her which he groaned in pleasure at. As he started to thrust in and out of her, she heard him mumble something about her being so tight and that it felt very good. He smiled down at her as her head went back a little into the pillows from the thrusting of his hips. After a while she started to move her hips in rhythm with his pace and she was moaning quite loudly in pleasure. He would moan almost as loud as her. It seemed to them both that they had been having sex for quite a while now and it was nonstop. He groaned in pleasure in the crook of her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. He moaned very loudly as he came inside of her; filling her up with his seed. She had her orgasm not too long after him. They both were breathing heavily. She cuddled next to him and rested her head on his chest. She started to play this the hairs on his broad hairy chest while he put his arm around her and stroked her hair. Guinevere know knew that she was starting less hate Robb because she had decided that she had wanted to learn to love him since they are going to be together for the rest of their entire lives. She let sleep finally take her as she wondered what it in store for them as husband and wife after tomorrow.

**. . . **

A guard came rushing in and saying, "Your Grace, my Lady, the Kingslayer he escaped in the night."

Their eyes immediately popped open and Robb sat up straight and jumped out of the bed and furiously started to put on his clothes. Guinevere pulled the furs with her as she went behind a changing divider and put on her gown and ring.

"How?!" He yelled at the guard as she came out, who looked very hesitant to answer him. Robb asked again and then Guinevere put her hand on his arm to try and calm him down. The guard gulped and said, "My Queen, the Kingslayer was in your tent, he messed the place up and things were thrown as if he were trying to look for someone. We think he was going to try and kidnap you when he escaped."

"What?!" She slightly yelled at him. Now both of them were furious. She stepped closer to the guard and asked in a low voice, "How. Did. He. Escape." The guard was sweating and terrified as he said, "Lady Stark freed him." Guinevere and Robb walked furiously past the guard without another glance as they went to Lady Stark's tent where she was being guarded. He pushed the flap open and immediately asked, "Tell me this isn't true." Lady Stark looked very guilty as she looked at the ground.

"I thank the gods, old and new that Guinevere was with me last night because if she hadn't…mother did you know that the Kingslayer was going to abduct her when he escaped. Why?" Robb said his voice almost filled with hate.

"For the girls." Lady Stark said simply.

"You betrayed me."

"Robb-"

"No!" Robb's voice slightly rose. "You knew I would not allow it and you did it anyway."

Lady Stark's expression turned pleading full yet not regretful as she said, "Bran and Rickon are held captives in Winterfell, Sansa and Arya are captives in King's Landing. I have five children and only one of them is free."

Guinevere was very angry at Lady Stark and what she did. _If I had not been with Robb, then I would be first, held captive by Jaime then, killed savagely by his family_, she thought. _Like mother like daughter_, a voice told her in the back of her head.

"You commit treason against your King and me." She said with venom in her voice.

Lady Stark was a taken back by this as she immediately said, "I did not know that the Kingslayer was going to abduct you."

"If I had not been with Robb then I would have been taken from my bed in the night and killed by the Lannisters once I got to King's Landing by his bastard son and even Ser Jaime could not save me." She still held venom in her voice. Robb kept his angry and betrayed eyes on Lady Stark. Robb didn't object to her hatefulness towards his mother. Guinevere thought that maybe he knew that his mother deserved it.

Robb spoke his voice like a true northern king, "I don't' know what I would have done if my Queen had been taken away from because of you. Jaime Lannister has played you for a fool. You've weakened our position, you brought discord into our camp, you almost killed the woman that I love, and you did it all behind me back." Lady Stark looked down in shame and guilt.

Robb kept looking at his mother as he said, "Make sure she's guarded day and night." Lady Stark protested, but he ignored her.

"How many did we send in pursuit of the Kingslayer?" He asked a guard as he was about to leave the tent.

"Forty, your grace." He said.

"Send another forty with our fastest horses." Robb told him. He took Guinevere's hand and walked out of the tent.

**. . .**

Pella had dressed Guinevere in her wedding dress and did her hair. As Guinevere looked at herself she had never realized how beautiful she was. The brother that she had grown up with had always told her the she is the Beauty of Driftmark which made her blush. She did love her brother, but not in that kind of way. Guinevere had wished he was here right and although that weren't related by blood…she considers him to be her brother. _Robb is your cousin,_ she thought_, and you are marrying him_. _Tywin Lannister married his cousin and they fell in love and had a happy life together_, she told herself as she closed her eyes and started to slowly breathe in and out. She was wearing a long white dress that had pearl lace embroidered on it with a long trail, and Pella had given her a long veil that had pearls that merged into small flowers on it that could be used as a cloak which was put on her head and shoulders. She took in her appearance as a bride about to be a Queen. She smiled like a happy fool and Pella lead her to a well hidden ceremony deep in the trees.

It was only Pella, Ser Lucian, Ser Araon, a Septon, and Robb in his furs looking like a true King in the North that were present at the ceremony. Robb took her hand into his as the Septon as he wrapped a lace string around their joined hands and said, "In the sight of the Seven, I here by see you these two souls binding them as one fro eternity. Look upon one another and say the words."

They turned to face each other and said at the same time, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger…"

"I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days."

"I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days."

Robb kissed her and she kissed him back. They held each other for a moment as the Septon pronounced, "I now pronounce thee, Lord and Lady, and King in the North, and Queen in the North." They both smiled and kissed each other again. Robb held her tight in his arms.

It was silent for a moment as they came back into the camp, looped arms, but that is until Lord Umber stood and roared proudly and loud for everyone to hear, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Every one then started to chant, "Long Live The Queen!" and "The Queen In The North!" Robb stepped back a little so he could giver her all the attention of the people. She smiled as she came forward and every one bend the knee to her.

_And what a Queen I shall be_, she thought.

_**~Fin~**_

_**Alright so there you have it…you guys. Don't worry the Kingslayer will come back, but**_

_**later and Guinevere will hear some things about him. So I hope you all know that Guinevere is very slowly starting to become her old self again as she realizes that she had to forgive and forget some things, but also not put the blame on everyone else. She still fights for the Targaryens…who knows it might change and it might not, only time will tell. We are getting closer to The Red Wedding…be warned!**_

_**Next Chapter: Guinevere finds out what it is like to be Queen, news on Jaime and Riverrun, Guinevere at Rivverrun, and meeting of the family.**_


	12. Problems At Riverrun

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Review!**

The days and weeks that followed after they were married were complete bliss. She had grown to hate Robb less as they days had grown by, but she still had an anger in her heart for him. Every morning she had been in Robb's arms against his chest; every time he breathed she could feel his chest hairs against her back. She would sometimes play with them, making invisible patterns in his chest. Robb smiled and moaned softly, "If you keep doing that then I'll just stay here in bed forever and lose the war because of your body."

She chuckled and smiled up at him. He looked down at her and sighed. He kissed the top of her head. "You're such a temptation for me to stop being King, you know that right?"

She laughed and gave him a true smile. "Why husband, why would you ever give up people bending their knee to you and saying 'your grace' for me? I am just your Queen…are you trying to tell me that I have led you around by the cock?" She said sounding slightly amused.

He acted as if he were surprised by her vulgar words. "You know highborn ladies aren't supposed to speak such vulgar language especially to their lords."

"Well it's a good thing I'm Queen and you a King for we'd be in big trouble." She told him as she laughed. They laughed with each other. Robb looked down at her with his Tully blue eyes as he slowly stroked her arm up and down. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was actually very genuine and romantic. He brought his hand up and held her chin up to look at him and looked down at her. She could tell that he was serious.

"I love you, Guinevere Velaryon…no matter what."

She nodded. "I know, Robb. I've always known. I love you as well until the day I die…maybe even after." She started to draw patterns on his chest again as she continued. "Robb, I need to tell you something very important." He gazed at her now intrigued and confused all at once. He opened his mouth to say something when a guard came running into tent immediately turning his back as he saw her lying there nude under Robb's furs.

Robb sighed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes as he got up to get dressed. After he had gotten dressed he went around the guard to talk to him.

"What is it?" Robb asked putting on his kingly personality. The guard bowed in response.

"Your grace there was a raven that came from Riverrun just this morning." The terrified guard said. The guard handed Robb the rolled up piece of parchment paper. He took the paper, but didn't open it up.

"You may leave now." Robb ordered. The guard bowed and left the tent. Guinevere was still naked on the fur covered bed propped up on one elbow. Robb glanced at her. He stepped a little towards her. He studied her from head to toe. He smirked at her in a lustful way. His eyes were filled with lust as well as he looked at her bare body and he knew it was all his and no one else's. She smirked at him as well. She looked at him in a way she knew that would make her irresistible to him. He was trying to control himself. He rubbed his chin as he was gazing at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "If you keep looking at me like that way…I might just have to jump you and ravage your body in pleasure."

She smiled at him and chuckled softly. She got up from the bed and looked innocently at Robb. She could tell he was trying to keep his eyes on her own instead of looking down. She only smiled at his attempt and held his hands. She looked down at them and suddenly frowned. Robb must've noticed because he lifted her chin up and made her look at him. He studied her face with is eyes.

"What is it, Guinevere? Tell me."

"I'm just wondering what it would've been like if Jaime had taken me from you. If he would've taken me, you would have no right to me, Robb. Since then I wasn't your wife or Queen yet"

Robb grew angry and furious at the thought and Jaime. He put his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"You shouldn't have to worry about the past. All that matters is that you're my wife and you're here with me."

"But, Robb surely you must know-"

"Guinevere I knew what was going to happen when I had married you. I knew what I was getting myself into when I wrote that letter to you while you were in King's Landing."

She smiled. "I still have that letter. It was the only thing that kept me going to look for you. By you marrying me without the Lannister's permission will…I don't even know what they'll do to you a-and i-it's too much for me to even think about right now with-"

"With what? Guinevere, tell me what is happening with you? I am your husband now…we can't keep secrets from each other."

_How can I tell him_, she thought, _things have been going so well lately. _She took two deep breathes and said, "I'm pregnant, Robb."

Robb was silent and frozen. He just started at her with his mouth slightly open in surprise. He looked down at her belly and hesitantly put his hands on her belly. The touches of his hands were like feathers on her belly. He turned around and went to her things. He came back with her blue silk robe and put it around her as if he were protecting her. He slightly laughed and put his hand back on her belly.

"How do you know? When did you even know?" Robb asked; his tone was anxious and amazed.

She smiled at him. "A few nights ago. I went to a maester and he said that I was with child. He said that I was had become with child when we first…" Robb looked down at her belly again and beamed up with excitement.

"We need to get everything ready for the babe or maybe babes."

She laughed. "Don't get greedy, Robb."

I put his hands on the sides of her head and looked her in the eyes as he told her, "I love you. You hear me. I love you, Guinevere Velaryon." There was a slight pain in her heart as she heard her last supposedly last name. _No one knows_, she thought, _and no one will_.

She kissed him passionately and he returned the gesture. They were interrupted by Lord Bolton storming into the tent saying, "Have you read the letter yet, your grace?" He seemed to be worried, but didn't show it. Robb released her and she smiled at him and gave a respect nod towards Lord Bolton. He bowed and kept his eyes on her and said, "My Queen." Robb stepped away as he read the letter. He turned around to them, his face a little sad.

Guinevere came to him and asked, "What was in the letter? What did it say?" He looked at her and she could tell that it was bad.

"My mother's father, Lord Hoster Tully died of an illness he was been keeping a secret all these years from everyone." Robb looked at Lord Bolton and said in a commanding tone, "Lord Bolton, gather the men up and tell them we are to set for Riverrun for my grandfather's funeral."

He bowed and said his curtsies and left the tent.

Robb looked at her and she gave him an understanding nod. He kissed the top of her head and her cheek and left. She sighed and got ready for their travel. She put her hands protectively over her belly and smiled joyfully. As she packed their things she kept wondering what it will look like. _I'm going to be a mother_, she thought happily, _this child changes everything…I would now give up everything for this little bundle._

**. . .**

They had been riding for a couple of days now. When they had finally made it to Riverrun, Robb told her to rest, but she refused to and instead went to his grandfather's funeral. Robb and the Blackfish pushed the canal with Lord Hoster's corpse on it with his house banner draped over him. Robb stood beside her along with Lady Stark, the Blackfish, and his uncle, Edmure. Edmure had been now trying to shoot an arrow that was on fire and aiming it for the canal which his father was lying in. At his second attempt, Robb smiled and held in his laughter for him very tightly as Lady Stark gave him a warning look. After his fourth attempt, the Blackfish stepped in very angrily and pushed him aside. He shot the fiery arrow and it landed in the canal. They all looked at the canal that was now on fire. Lady Stark looked relieved and like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she saw her father's corpse burning in the distance of the river.

After the burning, Guinevere didn't go back to the castle like Robb had told her to do for "the babe". She instead went the rivers of Riverrun. She gazed at the running waters and they looked peaceful to her and for some reason they seemed like serenity to her as well. Guinevere put her hands protectively on her belly subconsciously. She glanced down on her belly and she noticed that her belly was swelling. _The babe is growing_, she thought, _very fast and will be here very soon_. She smiled happily to herself. She glimpsed behind her and noticed that there were both Tully and Stark guards near here at a safe distance. She already knew that Robb had ordered them to guard her. She turned around to stare back at the flowing waters. There was a slight cold breeze that blew in, but Guinevere didn't get cold from it. _Since I'm carrying a Northerner's babe_, she thought_, it's no wonder I'm not cold now_. She kept her hands on her belly. She smiled and took off her shoes. She put her feet into the waters and closed her eyes. She took in deep breathes.

"My Queen, the waters are too cold and you may catch a cold from them." One of the guards yelled from a distance.

She turned around and yelled back. "I don't mind…it's not even that cold, but I thank you for looking out for my health."

"Of course, my Queen."

She looked down and smiled. She stepped out of the waters and put her shoes back on. She walked towards the guard. She took two gold dragons out of her leather coin pouch and took the hoards hand. She out the gold dragons and put them in his hand and said, "Thank you for looking out for my health. One gold dragon from me and another from my unborn child. Don't spend them all in one place." The guard looked disbelieve able as she put the money in his hand.

He gulped. "Well you are the Queen and anyone who is loyal to you would have done the same thing." He bowed and to her.

Guinevere turned around and left to go to the hall where Robb was at. She entered the hall and found Robb staring intently onto a map with pieces on it. Robb looked up and smiled. She walked over to him.

She stared at the map puzzled. "When are you going to attack?" He chuckled and looked up as he leaned on his fists on the table.

"I don't think you really want to hear about me killing the Lannisters." He said.

"Is it just because I'm a woman." She said mockingly.

He shook his head and laughed. "No of course not, but I know you well enough to know that you are friends with Tyrion Lannister and you don't want to see him get hurt or killed."

"I know you know." Her tone was serious as she remembered Jaime's words. "I just want to know…I'm curious."

"Very curious it seems. If one of my men were here they would think that you were a Lannister spy." He said sounding very amused.

She laughed. "Yes they would and they would whisper in your ear that I'm not even with child or that it's another's child and not yours. Or maybe that I'm seducing you with my curvaceous body against you and it's clouding your mind."

He came closer to her and pulled her in his arms. "Maybe the last part about your body is true." His eyes roamed over her body especially her breasts that now because of the babe seemed bigger. "Very true indeed."

She playfully hit arm and pushed him away. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean that you can do that thing with your eyes every since we've met."

He tried to act innocent as he said. "I don't know what you are talking about, my Queen."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, Robb. You do that thing with your eyes where they roam over me and you think I don't notice, but I really do notice them and let it slide. Like right now you're doing it, they are staring at my breasts," she retorted.

He looked a little embarrassed. He put his hand through his hair. "It's just that your breasts are getting bigger because of the babe so why can't I look at them because you are my wife.

"Robb," she snapped. "Don't say such things aloud right now because…"

"Because what Gwen?"

"Because right now all I want to do is have you take me on the table right now…I think that it is because of the babe."

Robb smirked mischievously. He inched closer to her and whispered, "I would be glad to take you on the table, but I think that wouldn't be kingly."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "Or maybe because you know that they would hear us and well…men are horny."

He embraced her and laughed. He kissed her cheek. She knew that if she asked about Jaime that Robb would get angry and not tell her, but she just had because she was curious.

"Any news on Jaime?" she asked rather quickly.

Robb groaned angrily. "Why are you asking me of this?"

She shrugged. "Because I need to know."

"Why though," he snapped. "Why do you need to know? The Kingslayer tried to rape you and you're showing sympathy towards his well-being."

She scoffed. "He didn't try to rape me. You know that and you just need another reason to hate the Lannisters and him."

His eyes were now filled with angry. "The Lannisters tried to kill every one of my family," he shot back angrily, "They've already killed one of them. Bran and Rickon are dead. Who knows if Arya is still even alive, and you stand there showing sympathy to them."

"Not to the Lannisters," she snapped, "Only to Tyrion and Jaime. Jaime wasn't…he never tried to rape me."

"Yes and you struggling in his arms and pushing him away wasn't like rape at all." He said sarcastically. " Are you blind or something, Gwen…he isn't good or like those knights in songs…are blind as to the fact that he did try to rape you and if I wasn't there he would have and that babe in your belly would've been his and not mine."

She slapped him as hard as she could which cause him to stumble back into the table which made some of the wooden pieces fall. Tears wielded in her eyes as she said angrily, "You and I will never speak of Jaime again."

She started to walk away. "It is a crime to strike your King."

She stopped in her tracks and glanced behind her as she said emotionlessly, "Then I guess you'll be looking for a new Queen then, Robb. You and I are done here. I don't want to speak to you."

She stormed off and slammed the door behind her_. If only Robb knew the truth_, she thought, _but the again he probably wouldn't even listen and say it is lies coming out of my mouth and that I'm going mad. _She kept wondering about Jaime and what Robb had said_. This babe would've been Jaime's_, she thought, _it would have been a Lannister and a Targaryen…what a strong bloodline it would've been and person as well_.

_**~Fin~**_

**Thanks for the reviews you guys…sorry it took me so long to update and honestly I wasn't going to make Robb and Guinevere fight especially about Jaime, but…I wanted to show another side of Robb and how he is still a child sometimes and also how much Guinevere truly cares for Tyrion and Jaime. Don't worry it's just a lover's quarrel after all Guinevere is pregnant and I wanted to make her overreact to Robb about Jaime…no offense to woman who are pregnant. Hope you liked reading.**

_**Next Chapter: Death of the Lannister prisoners and….The Red Wedding…be warned there will be unexpected surprises when the red wedding starts…you have been warned.**_


	13. Rivers Of Blood

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I've been working on my other story. Hope you all like this chapter. This chapter is very sad and bloody…so Welcome To The Red Wedding. Now for the wedding I'm going to add some stuff in from both the book scene and TV scene. Hope you all like what I've done with the wedding scene.**

**Guinevere's Dress for The Red Wedding is now on my profile.**

Guinevere had decided not to sleep in the same room as Robb did. They were all awoken by someone yelling about their Lannister prisoners being dead. Robb, Lady Stark, the Blackfish, Guinevere, and Edmure had all looked sadden by the dead boys and yet angry as they realized who had killed them because of their vengeance. Guinevere didn't know whether it was her hormones of being pregnant or it was her heart, but as she saw the two little dead boys lying on a blanket she was very sad.

Guinevere slowly kneeled down to look at the boys. They were just boys, she thought, they hadn't even lived yet and they took that from them because of rage and vengeance. She felt immediately disgusted as she saw the people who had took these boys' lives come into the hall with shackles and chains on their wrists. She stood up, an impassive expression held her face. She stood beside Robb. All of their faces held different emotions, but they all had one in common…anger.

"Is that all of them?" Robb asked Blackfish who nodded. Robb kept his stare on Lord Karstark, their eyes never leaving each other.

"It took five of you to murder two unarmed squires-"

"Not murder, your grace…vengeance." Lord Karstark said with his head held high in honor and pride.

"Vengeance?" Robb said and he sounded like he was going to break his emotionless mask the Starks always held with them. He continued, "The boys didn't your sons. I saw Harrion die in the battlefield, and Torrhen-"

Lord Karsatrk finished Robb's sentence saying in slight anger, "was strangled by the Kingslayer…they were his-"

"THEY WERE BOYS!" Robb roared. Guinevere knew that Robb had lost his temper completely. Lord Karstark was immediately a taken back by this. Robb's face went back to being impassive.

"Look at them," Robb commanded. Lord Karstark's eyes glanced over to Lady Stark where she was staring at the boys with pity.

"Tell your mother to look at them," his voice was unregretful and yet angry as well, "She killed them as much I."

"My mother had nothing to do with this, this was your treason," his tone some what angry.

"It's treason to free your enemies. In war you kill your enemies. Did your father not teach you that, boy?" Lord Karstark snapped. The Blackfish immediately punch him in the face which caused him to stumble backwards.

"Leave him." Robb commanded.

"Aye, leave me to the King. He wants to give a scolding before he sets me free. That's how he deals with treason our King in the North…or should I call him the King Who Lost the North." Lord Karstark said in a mocking tone to Robb. Everybody looked cautiously at Robb who just looked at Lord Karstark.

"Escort Karstark to the dungeons, hang the rest." Robb ordered. As they were all dragged out, pleas were being yelled and screamed from almost every one of them except Lord Karstark.

After it was just them in the hall they all looked like they wanted to say something, but held their tongues. "They were Tywin Lannister's nephews. The Lannisters pay their debts. They never stop talking about it." Edmure said as Robb sat in his chair near the table with war maps all over it.

Robb nodded, "Would you make a liar as well as a murder?"

Edmure shook his head, "It wouldn't be lying…we'll bury them in silent till the war is done."

"I'm not fighting for justice if I don't service justice to murders in my ranks, no matter how highborn." Robb told him as Lady Stark stood up and came over to them. Robb concluded, "He has to die."

Lady Stark finally spoke up, "The Karstarks are north men. They won't forgive the killing of their lord."

"Your mother's right," Guinevere immediately said, "If you do this the Karstarks will abandon you."

When she spoke Robb kept his eyes on her the whole time she spoke, "Your family is friends with the Karstarks-"

She interrupted him saying in a stern yet gentle tone, "My father is friends with Lord Karstark…he won't take it lightly when he finds out that his son-in-law is executing him for treason. The Karstarks and I aren't very good friends you think that they'll keep following you because of my father or I…well they won't not even if I am their Queen."

"You grew up with some of them. You even attended to some of them when they were wounded. Now they are dead."

She came closer to him, "And more boys will keep dying until this war is over. You need Karstark men to end it," she argued with him.

They all kept trying to convince Robb to not kill him.

"Keep him as a hostage." Lady Stark urged.

"Yes, a hostage. Tell the Karstarks that as long as they remain loyal he will not be harmed." Edmure said.

They all had tried to convince Robb to spare Lord Karstark life, but in the end Robb wanted him executed. The next morning, Lord Karstark had been beheaded by Robb.

**. . .**

Guinevere hadn't really known when they came to the Twins and the hall where Walder Frey and his many children were. She hadn't been really listening to what was happening because her mind had drifted off to her unborn child's future and she was thinking or names.

She was quickly pulled out of her mind as she tuned in on what was happening in front of her.

"…and here's my youngest daughter, Shirei though she hasn't bled yet. Clearly you don't have the patience for all that." Lord Frey's voice was somewhat bored yet rough as he spoke to anyone. She noticed that all of his daughters kept their heads down and some looked very hesitant to even look up as if they would get punished if they even looked up at them and when some had the courage to do this action which Robb would immediately noticed and give them a look, but once he met their eyes they would immediately put their heads back down. Robb tried not to look guilty and regretful at all of them, but it didn't stand for long. Robb looked at every one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters as he told them honestly, "My ladies, all men should keep their word, kings most of all. I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow. The fault is not with you, any man would be lucky to marry any one of you. I did what I did not to sly you, but because I loved another. I know these words cannot right the wrong that I've done to you and to your house, and I beg for your forgiveness and pledge to do all I can to make amends so the Frey of the Crossings and the Starks of Winterfell can once again be friends."

The only sound made in the hall was the sound of Walder Frey slowly clapping, but Guinevere couldn't really tell if he was mocking Robb's apology or simply clapping. His daughters went back to their rooms.

Walder Frey's eyes finally found her probably because she was too looking guilty at his daughters, "Very good. There she is. Come closer. Let me have a look at you." He licked his lips which Guinevere had force a repulsed look from her face. She held her head high as now all the eyes in the hall were on her as she stepped forwards.

Lord Frey squinted his eyes at her, "Still can't see you. Old eyes." She looked towards Robb hesitantly and for approval. He looked at her and nodded. She took four more steps forwards.

He examined her closely. "My, what a pretty thing you are. A cold beauty I believe is what the Starks of Winterfell are…except you're not trueborn Stark, but a Velaryon, but now considering the circumstances I guess that makes you a Stark. Prettier than this lot that's for sure." He kept his eyes on her, but when they went to Robb they mocked him in some way she couldn't explain…like he knew something that they didn't know. She kept her caution on Walder Frey.

Walder Frey continued and she could tell he was now amused, "Good shape…oh you try to hide her under that dress. If you wanted to hide her you shouldn't have brought her here in the first place…I could always see what's going on beneath the dress. I've been doing this a long time. I bet when you take that dress off everything stays right where it is, don't drop an inch. Your king says he betrayed me for love…I say he betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit." Robb as if on instinct was going to move towards her protectively, but was stopped by Lady Stark.

Lord Frey saw this and said quickly, "and I can respect that. When I was your age I'd broken fifty oaths to get into that without a second thought." Guinevere went back to her place beside Lady Stark when Lord Frey changed the topic.

"Well…I have enough room in this hall for you lot. We'll set up tents outside with food and ale for the rest of your men."

"Thank you, my lord," Robb forced the words out of his mouth which were slightly angry. Lord Frey stood and declared that they would put this mess behind us because of the wedding and that everything was set for the wedding. She could hear Edmure shift and tense behind her at the mention of the wedding.

**. . .**

The wedding seemed long, but it wasn't as long as she had thought. Edmure was very surprised that his new wife was indeed beautiful. As Guinevere looked at her she noticed that she seemed nervous and hesitant as if she made one mistake she would get beaten by it. _Why do all the Freys have that look that they are hiding something_, she thought to herself. As they said the words as if on impulse Robb and Guinevere looked at each other remembering the night they got married. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. She had known then that she had forgiven him because after this child is born that is when they will truly start the rest of their entire lives together.

They were at the reception which filled with music and laughter from everyone, but she noticed Lady Stark looked wary, but Guinevere shook it off and ignored it. Robb and Guinevere watched as the Blackfish left to piss on a tree. Robb turned back towards her and said, "My mother's alone with Roose Bolton, I should rescue her." Robb's statement made Guinevere laugh and smile at she looked at them.

"Your mother is less in need of a rescue than any other woman I've ever met."

"Be kind, Guinevere. You know that she still feels very badly about what happened and what could've happened."

"Yes I know, but I need for you to answer a question for me…honestly." Robb looked intently at her as he drank his wine as she continued, "When did your make the Frey agragement?" Robb looked a little a taken back at her question which caused him to cough and say, "What? Well what is there to know, Gwen?"

She rolled her eyes, "I need to know more about it…tell me when this happened."

"Well at the time of the arrangement I had believed that you were dead and missing. If I had proof that you were alive and well, I would've said 'no' to the arrangement, Gwen. I made these before I knew not after." He told her and she could already tell he was telling her the truth.

"If I was still dead, your mother would have gotten her way and you would be sitting over there, eating berries out of Roslin Frey's hand," she teased. Robb chuckled a little and said, "Perhaps I've made a mistake." She scoffed and raised her hand to strike him on the chest that is until he caught her wrist and said, "Striking your king is an act of treason." She laughed at him which made him smile. Still holding her wrist he leaned in to kiss her, but she immediately put her hand strongly on his chest to stop him. He was confused by this and said, "Am I not forgiven yet or do I have to grovel again to till I die?" She smiled amusingly and said, "As mush as I would like for you to grovel some more…you have been forgiven, but it would be an insult if you had kissed me. I love you, Robb."

Guinevere caressed his cheek as he let go of her wrist. Lord Frey declared with the bedding ceremony and Guinevere's eyes caught Roslin's as she was carried out of the hall by Greatjon and her smile left her lips as she looked into Roslin's eyes. As if the whole entire scene had slowed down she saw two things in Roslin's eyes…terror and tears. It was as if Roslin was trying to tell her something with her eyes and she noticed that her eyes glanced down at her belly and Guinevere put her hands on her belly and looked down at it and looked back up at Roslin, who gave her a look that had pity written all over it and also telling her to go somewhere else right now. Everything went back to normal as Robb cam up behind her and out his hand on her shoulder.

Guinevere tried to ignore what she had just seen, but she couldn't. It was too intense and meaningful to ignore right now. Robb and her went back to their seats. Guinevere felt suddenly uneasy in her seat. Guinevere kept looking around as she suddenly had this nervous feeling in her body. Her gut told her to be on special guard right now. The song had ended and she heard the doors close. She felt her palms sweat. The musicians played a song that Guinevere immediately remembered hearing about when she was little. Her heartbeat quickened immediately. Guinevere couldn't really hear anything, but the song that was playing and not even her own thoughts could penetrate it from her mind. Guinevere was frozen in fear as she realized what was going to happen, but she couldn't yell it out to Robb. It was as if her mind was forcing her not to speak and her mouth had been sewed up tight.

Guinevere couldn't hear anything, but she could see Robb standing in front of Lord Frey who was talking to him. She could see in the corner of her eye men come a little closer to her. Her mouth had been finally free to speak, but as she opened her mouth to warn Robb she felt an intense searing pain in her head which cause her to scream in pain, but as Robb turned Lady Stark slapped Roose Bolton and he stumbled away from the table. She stood up very quickly and yelled, "Robb!"

Two men had grabbed her roughly from behind and dragged her from her chair. She kicked and screamed at them, but it was no use as they grips on her tighten and they made her watch. Robb immediately went her, but was stopped as the musicians turned out to be crossbowmen and they fired an arrow into Robb's shoulder then into his legs and his arms which caused him to fall down. Men leaped from their seats and savagely started to kill Robb's men. She watched in horror as too what was happening in front of her and they made her watch it all. Blood was splattered everywhere and tables were thrown over and they were covered in blood as well as they floor. They tried to fight back, but it was impossible because they had no weapons to fight against them. Tears ran down her face as she saw Lady Stark get hit by an arrow through her shoulder. There was so much blood and death that the room had become intoxicated with it. The men kept on stabbing and arrows were flying everywhere, but Guinevere wondered why she hadn't been killed and the men made sure not to hit her. Guinevere was drenched in sadness and despair as she saw everyone she knew be murdered so horribly and savagely. Guinevere didn't have the will to be angry right then because sadness had possessed her body and mind. She tried to escape the men's grips, but she was too sad to break free. Her eyes found Robb's and she shook her head madly at the possibility of him being dead. She loved him and would have chosen him over Jaime anytime. They were going to raise their children together and some of them would be named after the Stark children. She would've gotten Dany to free the North and let her be happy with Robb, but that dream ended when the song had been played. Northmen begin pouring through the other door, and Guinevere takes them for rescue for half a heartbeat, but that ended as well when she saw one of them decapitate Smalljon. More tears ran down her face. Robb slowly crawled to her even with arrows in his body. Lord Frey sat greedily in his "throne" and signals a halt to everyone. He looked very amused by Robb. Robb looked very determined to get to her.

"The King in the North arises," he mocked as Robb held his bloody hand out to her, but she couldn't reach it, "Aw oh sweet. You know _my Queen_ he wouldn't be here if he knew." She didn't want to even look at Lord Frey instead kept her eyes on Robb. She saw Robb slightly turn towards Lord Frey. Robb's face was impassive. He continued mocking, "Your Queen…Lady Guinevere Velaryon or should I say Lady Guinevere Targaryen." The whole room froze and looked towards her. Robb shook his head and he held a disbelieve able expression on his face. She heard him mumble something in madness.

"Yes it is true. Lord Tywin had someone come to him and they told him everything. You are a Targaryen…Rhaegar Targaryen's trueborn daughter to someone he married before Elia Martell. The rotten bastard he is. The girl knew all along…ever since she had gotten back from her being trip to the Free Cities…the girl cannot be burned which means she's a true Targaryen." He laughed like a mad person and spoke again, "Your marriage isn't even legitimate because you married her fake name and not her real name. She has dark secrets this one…hidden deep inside that glorious body of hers." In anger, Robb stood up in pain. He managed to hold himself up.

"Robb…I'm so s-sorry. I could never tell you because of where my father came from…Robb, please, please…I'm sorry." She kept telling him. Lord Frey looked at her and mocked a frown on his face.

"Lord Tywin was told something else you know," he said as he chuckled darkly. Robb slowly turned towards him, his face cold and pale. He leaned forward in his seat and said in an amused tone, "He was told something very interesting about the girl's relationship with Jaime Lannister. Why did you think she always stood up for him? Come on King in the North put the damn pieces together. Jaime Lannister is in love with your wife and she loves him more than you."

"THAT'S A LIE! I COULD _NEVER_ LOVE JAIME LANNISTER! I _LOVE_ ROBB STARK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs her voice filled with madness and her face filled with tears and redness. Lord Frey raised an eyebrow at her and Robb tried to smile and nod at her.

She saw Lady Stark stumble out from under the table and pull Lord Frey's wife by the hair and out from under the table. She held a knife to the girl's throat. Her face was red and tears had been on her face.

"Lord Walder! Lord Walder enough! Let it end! Please…here's my son, my first son, let him go and I swear that we will forget this. I swear by the Old gods and New, we will take no vengeance." Lady Stark pleaded.

"You already swore me one oath right here in my castle. You swore by all the gods your son would marry my daughter!" Lord Frey said with anger in his voice. Robb had tears in his eyes as he looked at Guinevere being held and a knife to her belly to try and calm her down.

"Take me for a hostage and let Robb go," she pleaded. She turned towards Robb, "Robb! Robb! Get out of here! Walk out that door and go! Please! Pleaassee!" Robb didn't answer her, but just kept on gazing at Guinevere with an emotionless face and a smile once in a while as if he were remembering a memory of them.

"And why would I let him do that?" Lord Frey asked his tone somewhat bored.

"On my honor as a Tully, on my honor as a Stark, let him go or I will cut your wife's throat," Lady Stark threathened.

Lord Frey shrugged, "I'll find another." Lady Stark let the tears run down her face.

Robb looked emotionless as he mouthed to Guinevere "I love you" and she mouthed the same thing to him as well as more tears streamed down her face. He turned towards Lady Stark and said, "Mother." Roose Bolton came from behind her and held Robb by the shoulder and said, "Jaime Lannister sends his regards." He thrust his knife into Robb and that was it took to kill Robb. Robb was dead now…his body laid there on the bloody floor all pale and cold with no expression and his eyes open. Lady Stark screamed as she slit the girl's throat. She started to claw her face out with her bloody nails that is until someone came behind her and slit her throat as well.

_They are all dead_, she thought, _they knew and now they're dead._ Guinevere stopped crying and stopped being sad at what had just happened in front of her. She glanced down at her belly and saw that no knife was near her. Anger and vengeance came running through her entire body like fire burning skin. She used all of her strength to do what she was about to do. She stomped on the man's foot and as he grunted in deep pain she twisted his arm that was holding her until she heard a crack and then punched him in the face. Men came to and she quickly pushed the man in pain towards them and they all went falling down. She pushed and shoved people into other people and on tables as she made her way out of the room and through the doors. She locked the doors behind her and ran down the halls and towards the entrance. She stopped in mid-run as she saw the bloody bodies of Pella, Ser Lucian, and Ser Aaron. Their throats had been slit and stab wounds covered them as well as their own blood. She looked towards Pella whose body was sprawled out far away from the other bodies. She stepped closer to her and saw her clothes had been ripped and blood cover her upper thighs. They were all pale like snow and their lips were dry and eyes opened wide. Guinevere held in here tears as she saw her most trusted friend was raped to death. Guinevere stumbled away from the scene and she finally made her way outside. She saw tents burning, people burned and killed. It was complete chaos out here then it was inside. She made about twenty feet away from the entrance when she saw her dream come alive right in front of her very eyes. She turned around as she saw the man cheer and roar in mock,

"Here comes the King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!" she gasped in horror as she saw them bring forwards Grey Wind's head sewed onto Robb's body sitting on a horse. She felt blood run down her thighs; she fainted and felt someone catch her. Through her eyes she could see Roose Bolton's face and then complete black.

**~Fin~ **

**Oh I have been wanting to get this scene published ever since I posted the first chapter. I really hope you all liked this chapter…it was my favorite one to write and I cried when I was writing this. It's funny how this chapter is Chapter 13 and you know what they say about how the unlucky number 13 so I say it goes with this chapter. Again, hoped you liked reading this chapter and review if you want on it.**

**Next Chapter: Jaime's POV and Guinevere's trip back to King's Landing. (A short chapter)**


End file.
